Winter Solstice
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: The guardians have abandoned him, they concluded he betrayed them without giving him a chance to explain, now he was alone in deep pain and addle. Pitch managed to convince the confused and desperate winter spirit to side with him and It was the guardians' worst nightmare, but what has become of the kind and gentle guardian they once knew? It's eternal night this winter solstice.
1. Chapter 1

_When you feel my heat,_

_Look into my eyes,_

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide._

_Don't get too close,_

_It's dark inside,_

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide._

"What's the point Jack, what did _you_ do?" Pitch smiles, his crescent white grin still visible as he sinks into darkness.

Jack cries out, charging towards him blindly, flailing his staff. He runs deeper in the cave, but all he saw was blinding darkness, little did he know it was one of Bunny's tunnels.

He tried to turn back, but a wall was blocking his path. Then he realizes, "Baby Tooth!" he slams his fist on the wall in hopes of breaking it.

"Happy Easter Jack" Pitch's silky voice echoes the tunnels. Jack looks down and sees a trail of cracked eggshells. "No…" he breaths and charges forward to the end of the tunnel.

The morning dawned clear with the crispness of the cool air. The sun never shined brighter than before, making it the perfect day for egg hunting.

Almost perfect

Jack watches helplessly as the children went right through the Easter rabbit when he tried to hand them eggs.

"Jack," he hears North's voice call his name, he turns to see the jolly man looking exhausted with a sword in each hand. The ends of his coat were torn and nightmare sand stained the velvet red lining. "Where were you?" he sighs, planting both his swords on the grassy field. "The nightmares attacked the tunnels, smashed every basket, nothing made it to the surface."

The winter spirit was shocked, unable to say anything in comment.

"Jack…" Tooth swoops by, sounding relieved to see the frost child was okay, but her look of relief changes to suspicion when she spots the box of memories he held in his hands, "Where did you get that?"

Jack's heart nearly stopped, his mind scrambling for an explanation. "I was…"

She looks around, "And where's Baby Tooth?"

Jack's mouth opened and closed, trying to let out the explanation that was stuck in his throat. He knew what she was thinking,, he traded baby tooth for the memories, but none of that was true.

Tooth gasped, "Oh Jack, did have you done?"

"North takes over. "That is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch!?"

"No, listen listen" Jack struggles and gives a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen."

Bunny is suddenly behind him. "He has to go" he says in his accented gruff voice.

"What?"

"We should never have trusted you!" the Pooka snaps, his fist making contact with the boy's cheek, causing him to fall over.

"Bunny!" Tooth scolds, although they were all stuck in their places, unable to move from shock.

Bunnymund was shocked himself but he hides his puzzlement with his anger, "Easter is about new life, new beginnings, Easter is about hope, and now it's gone." He spins around, trudging back to the center of the clearing.

Jack picks himself off the floor and turns to the others, expecting one of them to come forward for comfort, but Tooth, despite her range from Bunnymund hitting him, she just stares at him with a disappointed look and North, he just turns away. It hurt

Jack felt hot tears stinging his eyes; he digs in the pouch of his hoodie, fishing out North's Russian doll. He looks at it for a moment, then leaves it abandoned on the grassy field. With a gesture of his staff, he calls the wind, his one true companion, and commands it to take him far far away.

He collapses by a large glacier in Antarctica, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his arms. It felt like his soul has been mercilessly ripped out of his body. He never trusts anyone he meets, but he trusted the guardians, in hopes they could help him gain some believers, now Bunny here is the one saying they should never have trusted him. It's not like he wanted to trust them either.

Antarctica was always his favorite place to sulk; the cold arctic air stung his sore cheek, black and blue bruising beginning to appear on his pale skin.

When North first told him he was a guardian, he was reluctant, but he had to admit, being around them was actually fun, it made him feel like he was never alone, like he's known them for years and that hurts him more. Being turned away was actually normal for him, he was the bringer of winter, of unforgiving cold that could freeze people to death. The the other seasonal spirits turned him away and it was actually casual for him, but being turned away by the guardians, it broke his heart. He was never meant to be a guardian, not only does he bring joy to children but his blizzards kill life.

He never felt hatred towards the other guardians, no matter how many times they scold him, yell at him for the blizzard of 68 or leaving him confused and alone without knowledge of why he isn't seen by the children. But now, his anger was seething, there wasn't a decent explanation but he was seething. What would Sandy say about this? He looks up at the clouds, Sandy was gone.

Unconsciously his hand digs in the pouch of his hoodie again, drawing out the golden tin of his memories that was the cause of this whole situation. He scowls, his anger flaring in his eyes. He runs to the glacier's edge, his arm recoils, ready to toss the tooth box down the bottomless pit, but he didn't have the courage to. He tried again but his hand refuses to let go. He draws it back, taking a look at the picture of the lid that was supposedly him. He was curious of what was in his memories.

"I thought this might happen." Pitch appears behind him, his cold voice rings clear in his chain of thoughts. Jack clenches his jaw in anger, mouthing furious words.

"They never really believed in you," he continues I was just trying to show you, but I understand."

"You don't understand anything!" Jack shouts, blasting a ray of ice at him.

Pitch blocks his attack with his nightmare sand, the ice causes the sand particles to freeze. "I don't know what it's like to be cast out?"

Jack gives a war cry, flying high in the air and releases another attack.

"To not be believed in?" Pitch didn't stop, blocking away his attacks with a wall of nightmare sand.

Mist suddenly wipes out they vision. "To long for a family?" he stays behind Jack.

The hellion whips around, his plans seem to be working, the phrase made Jack lower his staff, his blue eyes wide.

"All those years in the shadows, I thought no one else knows what this feels like, but now I see I was wrong." The dark being moves closer to Jack who remains in his place, staring at the ground in deep thought. "We don't have to be alone Jack, I believe in you, and I know children will too."

"In me?"

"Yes!" he gestures at the frozen shards of nightmare sand. "Look at what we can do, what goes together better than cold and dark? We can make them believe, we'll give them a world where everything, everything is-"

"Pitch Black?" Jack finishes for him with a point of his staff.

"And Jack Frost too," Pitch corrects "They'll believe in both of us." He gestures at both of them, "all you have to do is shake my hand."

Jack raises his hand, but hesitates, biting his lip.

_He needs more persuading._

"You want to be believed in right?" he asks.

"Yes…."

"Then trust me, I did it before and I can do it again, those children will see you in no time." Pitch grins, but it wasn't enough to convince the winter spirit to join him.

"I'm sorry Jack," he apologizes. "For earlier, I meant nothing about it, I was just trying to show you."

Jack refuses eye contact and continues to stare at the ground.

Pitch spots the bruise visible on his ivory pale skin. He moves closer, reaching out a hand, but the movement only terrifies the winter child causing him to move back.

"No, it's okay" he says softly, his grey hand reached under his chin, tilting his head up. "The rabbit did this to you didn't he?"

Jack nods solemnly, like he couldn't believe it himself.

"Well don't worry, I will never hurt you." Pitch pats him in the head. If the guardians could make him feel welcomed so can he. "I know there is darkness within you, I see it in your eyes, all you have to do is let it out." He continues to coax him.

_When you feel my heat,_

_Look into my eyes,_

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide._

_Don't get too close,_

_It's dark inside,_

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide._

Pitch was right; he did enjoy the fear in Sandy's eyes, Tooth's look of shock, North's disappointment and Bunny's anger. He belonged to darkness.

He's slightly convinced.

Pitch holds out his hand again and Jack takes it.

The nightmare king smirks, "welcome Jack, now come, I have a lot of things to show you" a barrier of darkness encompasses them, within seconds the scenery changed from the artic glaciers to pitch black darkness. He was back in the shadowy comforts of his lair.

* * *

Bunny finally realizes what he had done. Jack may be a 300 year old immortal spirit but he was still nothing but a mere child. He was a guardian, the protector of childhood yet he hit a child. What kind of guardian was he?

By the time the thought dawn on him, it was already too late, the Pooka grew anxious and he wanted to apologize for what he did albeit he hid his guilt. To Tooth and North he was still the furious Easter Bunny who couldn't calm down 'cause everyone in the world has stopped believing in him.

It was until he shrunk to the size of a defenseless little animal, he grew even more furious.

"We should go look for him," Tooth says, her wings beginning to go against her command.

"Why?" Bunny hisses "Without that show pony none of this would be happening, he betrayed us."

"We do not know that," North cuts in. "You know Pitch, he is manipulative."

"Yeah," Tooth agrees "He is the one who helped us collect the teeth."

"Yes, you promised to give him his memories if he did help us before, now that he got what he wanted he won't even bother with us." Bunny points out.

North sighs, for the first time he doesn't know what to do anymore, what Bunny was saying might be true, even if he refused to believe it. He glances at the globe of belief that used to be dotted with a billion lights, now slowly fading.

* * *

Pitch Black sat on his shadowy throne in the middle of his lair, watching the fading lights with pure mirth. He gloats about his enemies' downfall; he couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when he reveals Jack has joined his side.

The guardians really should learn how to take care of their treasures, they get a hold of something like Jack yet they carelessly turn him away like refuge, now the power belongs to him now, they were unstoppable. He glimpses at the winter spirit, who seemed lost, roving around his lair like he wasn't sure of which side he was actually on.

Meanwhile Jack was busy with his own thoughts. He tries to believe what he's doing is the right thing, but something deep down inside seems to be stopping him. He glances at the globe of belief. _Pitch sure spent a lot of years making his plans, maybe he should help him, but the guardians spent their entire lives protecting the children too…_He shakes his head violently in confusion, _Which side was he really on?_

He hears the thumping of Pitch's footsteps against the cold cement floor. He whips around to come face to face with the nightmare king smiling down at him. "What's the matter Jack?"

The frost child shakes his head. "Nothing."

Pitch's grey hand slides under his chin again, his thumb gently stroking the bruised surface of his cheek. "I know what is troubling you Jack, and I just wanted to remind you that the guardians will just throw you away like a used can of paint when they have defeated me with your power, you don't belong with them, you belong with me."

Jack shifts uncomfortable and squirms away from the hold under his chin. Pitch seemed more welcoming now; it confused his feelings even further.

The dark being moves and clamps a hand on his back. "Look at those golden lights, each of them believes in the guardians right?"

Jack nods

"Soon, the globe will be filled with those lights again, but instead the children believe in us, they will be able to see you, isn't that what you always wanted?" Pitch asks, slowly gaining his trust, he continues. "Have the guardians said anything about helping you gain believers?"

Jack shakes his head, lost for words.

"They don't care about you, but I do." He puts a hand where his heart supposedly was. He smirks when Jack turns to him and gives him a smile.

_It's eternal night in this winter solstice…_

_I want to hide the truth,_

_I want to shelter you,_

_But with the beast inside,_

_There's nowhere we can hide._

_No matter what we breed,_

_We still are made of greed,_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come._

* * *

**Hello dear readers who have been following all my stories :D**

**I just started another chaptered story that lengthens my in progress crap list -_- oh joy….**

**Anyway this idea has been bothering me since the day I first watched the film, but I had a little trouble putting my thoughts into words.**

**But the song 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons inspired me. Of course I don't own the song, I own nothing albeit a certain part of the lyrics will be appearing every chapter and if you have heard it you might know how this story will turn out.**

**To further harness out the rough edges of this plot, a reviewer, namely Gabsters gave me a small idea, which really helped a lot even if it was just a small part, it helped big time, if your reading, thank you so much for the inspiration, your idea will be in the later chapters and to avoid any spoilers, I'll shut up now XD**

**Please leave a review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack doesn't know how long he has been sitting in the room, it was quite hard to tell when you are shadowed by darkness but his senses told him it has been hours since the nightmare king left him alone with his thoughts, hunched over to the point his ribs began ache, still he never bothered to move to a more comfortable posture. Pitch gave him the privilege to roam around his lair he can even go outside whenever he wanted as long as he came back by day break but he preferred to stay where he was, huddling against the cold cement walls, trying to ease his deep confused thoughts. Every passing hour he could hear voices, telling him to _fight it _over and over again. As the voice grew louder, it sounded more and more like the guardians, telling him to fight the darkness. Sometimes he would forget what fight really meant. He was still caught in turmoil _which side did he really belong? _True he never wanted to be a guardian but he is willing to help them. Everything North said about his center about protecting the children, it just felt so right, it made him question his alignment between light and darkness. _Did he really belong to the dark? _The guardians turned away from him the time he needed comfort the most, they lost their trust in him, which hurt more than being walked through. But Pitch was there _he made him feel better_, he made him feel like there is a place where he belongs.

It just felt so right, the way North placed a hand of his shoulder, when he had the conversation with Bunny, when he was alone with Tooth in Jamie's room and when he chased a fearling along side Sandy, he felt so warm, deep inside his heart, heat sprouted but now he felt so cold and he doesn't know why.

Jack closes his eyes and sees nothing but himself, smiling mirthfully, laughing heartily. The time they went to collect the teeth, it had been the best moment he ever experienced. Nothing else really mattered, they forgot all about how Pitch was on the loose and they just had fun. Somehow he developed a bond with the guardians and he actually enjoyed being with them.

But he just couldn't bring himself to forget what happened during Easter. His bond has long broken when Bunny hit him without letting him explain. North just gave him a look of disappointment and turned away, so did Tooth, he didn't know how Sandy would react if he was still with them, probably he would have turned away from him too. The guardians were all the same, they had a lot of history together which makes him the outsider, like he always was. Even if he wanted to forget all about it and go back to them, he was _afraid _if he went back they would hurt himPitch seems to be the only one who sought comfort.

_That is my center, what is your?" North asked._

_He bowed his head and stared at the ground. "I don't know_

What is his center? He asks himself again. He's been thinking about it over and over but he just doesn't know what his center was. Darkness was the first thing he ever saw; could that be a sing that his center was _darkness? _Maybe Pitch could tell him.

_Don't wanna let you,_

_But I am hell bound,_

_Though this is all for you,_

_Don't wanna hide the truth._

* * *

"I don't need you anymore," Pitch throws open the cage and tosses Baby Tooth in along with the other protesting fairies. Baby Tooth squeaked, angrily pecking the steel bars while saying something in her own language, the other mini fairies pipes up.

Pitch gives an irritated scowl and simply ignores them. "Jack Frost has joined me in his own choice" he informs. "I didn't even need bait." The guardians were dumb enough to let Jack go. The winter spirit was strong, even without believers, what would happen if her furnished that power into something even more? What would happen if the children feared him? It isn't exactly what Jack wanted or what he promised but it was close enough, the boy wanted to be seen _fine. _

Pitch strides down the lone hallways that lead to where he left Jack just a couple of hours ago. He knew the winter spirit well, he doesn't enjoy being cooped up in one place for too long, he was probably outside to get some air.

The dark being was actually surprised when he found Jack sitting in the same spot he left him. The room was lit by a small streak of sunlight that escaped from the broken structures of the wooden bed. The boy sat there by the globe, curled into himself. "What's wrong my little snowflake?" he asks, his voice echoes of the narrow walls.

Jack jumps slightly at the sudden noise, then he shakes his head, "nothing."

"What have the guardians told you so far?" he suddenly asks, pacing around him like a predator closing in on it's prey.

Jack tenses, swallowing a lump in his throat. _Had he made a terrible mistake? Was Pitch after the guardian's secrets, is that why he told him to side with him? If it was true, he knew nothing, what would Pitch do to him if he didn't answer? _He was suddenly afraid.

He notices Pitch's stare, anticipating for his answer. He opens and closes his mouth, trying to form an answer. "Nothing," he says, his voice quivering.

Pitch senses Jack's fear, "Don't worry Jack I am not going to hurt you," he reassures. "I just figured it might be time to share something with you."

Jack realizes he was holding his breath the whole time, he lets out a sigh of relief, feeling more comfortable knowing the nightmare king wasn't trying to force answers out of him.

"Don't be afraid Jack I'm not gonna hurt you." He repeats. _If it's trust he wanted it's trust he's getting. _"The guardians don't trust you, and that is the reason why they told you nothing about them."

"Are they hiding something?" the frost child asks out of his curiosity.

"I do not know what they are hiding from you, but I'm not, I have something to share with you" Pitch answers, stopping on his tracks. "Have you heard of the golden age? I don't think you were born yet. Anyway there has never been an age as magnificent before or since." The dark being begins to page again, while Jack listens carefully, his sapphire gaze filled with curiosity.

"Moving on," the elder continues. "Traveling among the planets and stars was very common back then. The galaxy was always filled with airships, but of course, even in such a perfect world like that there is still the significance of fear." He grinned at the fine memory "Fearlings, nightmare men and dream pirates everywhere! But where there is darkness, there is light….." Pitch pauses, staring down at the curious winter sprite sitting next to him. "The house of Lunaroffs was the most beloved; it was the golden age's true royalty. They protected everyone from the monsters, together they built a prison that led to the farthest regions of space. There they entombed the criminals in darkness until they flourished into nothing but shadows."

"I was the greatest hero of the golden age, I led the armies, capturing the fearlings and when all the evil has been wiped out, I volunteered to guard the prison's single entrance." He frowns, seemingly displeased from the thought, then he points a finger and taps the mid-air "But that is when the best part happened."

Jack shifts into a more comfortable posture and his aching ribs practically sigh in relief. He holds his staff near his chest and sits up a little straighter, similar to how a child would look whenever they were told a story. "What happened?"

_He was winning Jack's trust. _"For years, I listened to the constant ghostly whispers of the prisoners, pleading for me to let them out, just for a breath of fresh air. That day I opened the door, just a little crack, but that was all it took. The nightmare men rushed out, engulfing me."

Jack silently gasps his eyes wide with terror. _How can Pitch enjoy something like that?_

Pitch ignores the fear he senses and goes on with his story. "They darkened my soul… that is when I realized how good it felt. I was happy. True, I smiled whenever the people praised me for catching a fearling, but it is not the same joy I feel whenever somebody fears me!" his voice grows louder, he circles around Jack. "You see my little snowflake; you have to embrace the fear! Do not fight it and you will get your believers. I used to have believers, an entire world of them in fact, but the guardians…they did this…." He spit like poisonous venom.

Jack stares at the floor,_ what should he do? Pitch tells him to embrace darkness but the voices in his head-the guardians-told him to fight it._

The nightmare king notices Jack's reluctance. "Jack, what do you really want?"

His brows furrows, "To be believed in and…." His voice shrinks in embarrassment. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You don't have to be…" Pitch stands behind him. "I will get you whatever you want, and darkness will help you." He summons his fearlings from the dark corner of the room.

The nightmare stallion distinguishes itself from the darkness, its hooves clomping on the cold cement ground. It moved closer to its master.

"Look at what we can do together," he beckons the winter spirit to touch the horse.

Jack draws out a hand; hesitantly he rests it above the mare's nuzzle, receiving a neigh of satisfaction. Before he knew it, the black nightmare horse was now streaked with patterns of ice, spreading across its body.

"You can get your believers and you can get revenge of the guardians." Pitch whispers, "Anything you want…."

_When you feel my heat,_

_Look into my eyes,_

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide._

_Don't get too close,_

_It's dark inside, _

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide._

* * *

Angry grey clouds cast over the Russian palace. The sun seemed nothing more than an illusion, the symbol of light, hope and happiness was gone, consumed by a mass of darkness. Bunny's acute hearing picked up the sound of icy sheets of rain pounding against the window like fingers gently tapping the window sill. He watches at the small droplets cascade down the see-through glass. The rain is always a sign of Jack crying, Bunny knew from all the times he's hurt the winter spirit. He always forgets how young he really is; sometimes he'd realize that he was just a boy, _just an innocent child. _But he regrets nothing.

"We have to go look for him, come on guys!" She says but nobody moves.

Bunny turned away from the window, his brows knits together in anger. "Look Sheila, we ain't seeing any sign of him anymore."

"That's because you scared him away!" she snaps, her crown of feathers ruffle and her gentle amethyst stare fares with range.

"Yes I did scare him away" the rabbit admits. "But even if I didn't he'll have nothing ta do with us. The only reason he helped us was because he promised to give him his memories, and now that he got a hold of them, he'll never help us mate."

"Can't you see he was scared?" Tooth argues, towering above the small rabbit, her expression softens. "He got his memories but he came back, we were the ones who sent him away, can't you see that?"

"Well now that it happened do you think he's ever coming back to us?" Bunnymund counters. "He's nothin' but an irresponsible selfish kid."

"Then why did many choose him?" The fairy asks with her watery amethyst stare.

North stayed away from the heated dispute. He was seated by the fireplace, carving Jack's center out of wood to make a Russian doll. Honestly he knew Jack's center all along, he just wanted the winter spirit to figure it out himself, but now he feels responsible for why the boy left. He was forlorn, his feelings were sensitive, and he should have provided him comfort when the frost child turned to him.

The old Cossack tears his gaze away from his work when he heard the faint sound of gathering grains.

Trails of black sand slipped from the windows, spiraling around the globe.

"Crikey," he hears Bunny say from across the room. Instantly he unsheathes his sword from the scabbard, ready to attack.

Pitch Black forms out of the nightmare sand, standing on top of the globe with his smug grin. "Oh I'm not here to fight."

"Then do ya want?" Bunny slurs.

Pitch turns to him and raises his hand. "This" he snaps his fingers and something shifts from the darkest corner of the room.

Jack Frost slowly steps out into the light, his pale ivory complexion visible in the shadows, he glares at them, his staff held in a pacifying manner.

"You see guardians, you threw him away like trash, he belongs to me now." The Nightmare king says with a sinister laugh.

The wind's howl rings clearly. Outside of the North Pole, a blizzard erupts.

* * *

**So how would Bunny react to this? Sorry, i had to leave a cliffhanger XD **

**Seriously guys!? Thanks for the reviews and favorites; I thought maybe only 1 or two of you would read but wow…this is a surprise…and I love surprises :D but not like in those surprise birthday parties were people jump in front of you and give you a heart attack lol**

**So anyway I don't have much to say right now so, feel free to PM me to clarify things if you don't understand some parts okay? :D**

**Now it's time to reply to your wonderful reviews:**

**Anonymity- Yes! Demons sure is an awesome song, I started crying halfway through the lyrics lol I have no idea why. So glad I made your day!**

**Josiecat- I think I can prove you wrong…I think *gulps* actually I hope I will be able to finish this story O.O but don't worry I SHAL CONTINUE THIS STOTY NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS.**

**Meowing girl- No this is absolutely NOT a Yaoi *shudders* don't worry ;)**

**Meota Tsukiko- Is this soon enough? Sorry if I'm taking too long Q_Q**

**ZigZaggy- Really, interesting? Yay!**

**Book girl fan- I have turned Jack intro a monster! Mwahahaha! No…jk…to avoid spoilers, I'll shut up again lol**

**Reid Phantom- Really? Your not a fan of those? Well…..OH MY GOSH THANKS FOR CHECKING THIS OUT!**

**majestic beauty sealed in ice- thank you so much for checking out all my storis :D I really appreciate that. Is this update soon enough? Sorry if I am going really slow, sometimes I feel lazy after school XD **

**EmeraldGrey57- Maybe Bunny does feel bad and he just doesn't wanna show it *sigh* well he is a mighty Pooka after all, he likes to pretend he doesn't have feelings haha**

**Beanie-art1- well that will be in the next chapter, but you'll find out soon **

**Phantom Ice- DAWW thanks I always thought branching out from the movie isn't such a good idea but now I see I'm wrong.**

**SinfulVanity- I totally agree with that**

**Guest- I updated, yay!**

**Pebblepaw- Really? That was good? DAWW thanks**

**And thank you guys for your reviews keep it up. I love to read critique.**

**SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW CAUSE THOSE ARE THE ONLY THINGS I CAN READ WHEN I'M BORED! Looooooool aside from other's profiles. Yes I am a creepy stalker….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: in this chapter you'll get to see Pitch's sad side…wait…why am I even warning you about this? O.O**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the song Demons...or anything else...**

* * *

Bunnymund's eyes narrows at the sight. His temper seething hot with range, his blood boils inside him. He grits his teeth as he growls, angry words ready to spill out of his throat.

"Jack…" Tooth whispers, the hurt clear in her watery eyes. She takes a step forward, trying to get a little closer to him, but he only glares at her coldly and points his staff at him defensively. His eyes traveled to North, he was devastated, he has the same look back when Easter was ruined, the look of disappointment. Jack refused to meet with his eyes. _Fight it_ those voices entered his mind again. He shakes them away. _Stop it_

"What sort of trickery is this Pitch?" North roars, the jolly toy maker who hardly took anything seriously was no longer jolly anymore. His hands land on the golden ends of his sword, really to strike.

Pitch simply ignores his accusation and scoffs. "I'm surprised you can still stand, you all look awful."

"What have you done Pitch!?" Tooth's crown of feathers fluffs with range, her teary eyes flares with range.

"What have I done?" Pitch repeats, pretending to look insulted. "The question is what have _you _done?" he slides of the globe and lands beside Jack, wrapping and arm around his shoulder. "You're the ones who abandoned him. He's my nightmare prince now."

"Pitch you stinkin' rat bag, we had enough of yer tricks!" Bunny snaps, if he wasn't so bloody tiny he would have charged forward to take Pitch's head off.

"Oh I did nothing, it's your mistakes that led you to your downfall. Isn't that right Jack?" the hand on his shoulder squeezes him a little, expecting an answer.

Jack opens his mouth and tries to find words but he couldn't say anything. He cringed, expecting to get hit, receive a glare or a nudge to force an answer out of him. It took him by surprise when Pitch pats him in the head. "You see he's a bit shy" he circles around the globe. "Let me tell you how I found him"

The guardians draw back warily as the nightmare king paces around the minimal space around the globe of belief.

Pitch ignores them with the roll of his eyes. "He was left lost and alone in the midst of Antarctica." He turns to face them, "You dare call yourself the guardians of childhood? You just hurt a child, an innocent child, you've abandoned him," he pauses, a grin forming on his lips.

North stares down at the ground with guilt, lowering his swords but Bunny, he was still in range, his paws clenched in tight fists. He didn't look sorry at all.

It angered Jack a little. _They turned you away, why should you help them?_ His mind told him, but something in his subconscious was stirring. _This isn't what you want; you are chosen to fight darkness._ The winter spirit angrily shakes it away, this is what he wanted…to see the guardians fall and even if he was chosen to fight darkness he was mad at the moon too, it left him alone for so many years.

The first thing he ever saw was darkness, he's never meant to side with light. He belonged to darkness. _Don't get to close, its dark inside._

Pitch continues after what seems like a long moment of silence. "Your lucky he even came back to you, he could have just stayed out of the way, but he came back to you guys, and you blamed here for what happened to your stupid holiday. Now he wants revenge, he wants to see you fall." He turns to look at Jack, who gave him a shy nod.

Pitch averts his attention to the globe. "Soon those lights will go out, one by one and you can't do anything but watch, what a shame."

Bunny's fur bristles, "ya ain't getting' rib of us so easily Pitch."

"No matter what you do, we will be here to fight fear, "North points one of his swords at him.

Their gazes all fell on Jack, making him shift uncomfortably.

"Jack…come back to us…" Tooth wails, finally allowing her tears to fall.

"And what? So you could send me away again when all of this is over!?" Jack finally snaps, he could hardly believe it was his own voice.

The room falls silent in shock.

"Jack…I'm sorry that you feel that way…" North says. "But it's not true…"

"It is, your just gonna throw me away like a used can of paint," he laughs mirthlessly and shakes his head. "I knew it all along."

_When you feel my heat,_

_Look into my eyes,_

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide._

The voices suddenly returned.

_This isn't what you want…_

_Don't let fear take over you…_

_You want to be believed in, not feared in…_

"_Shut up"_ he tells himself. _This is what I want. _Yet whenever he met their gazes something felt wrong, terribly wrong.

Something inside him begins to twitch. His heart pounds harder.

"Jack…" Tooth tried again "We're sorry"

"No you're not!" The winter sprite raises his voice. "You left me the time I needed you the most, how am I supposed to know you won't do that again!?" out side the North pole, the blizzard ranges.

"And how will ya know Pitch isn't lying to ya?" Bunny cuts in. "that rat bag is nothin' but lies, why would ya believe im'?"

"Because all I ever known was darkness," Jack answers firmly.

Bunny growls "oh so you believe in him instead of us?"

"Yes"

Pitch smirks

"He made me feel like I belonged somewhere…."

_You don't want to be feared in, you want to be believed in. _

"I want to be feared in." He answers to the voices out loud, "and I would love to see you crumble" he glares at the guardians.

Bunny grits his teeth, "Why you little…." He was lost for words; he knew this was _his _fault. He should never have hit him.

Jack shakes his head. There was no way he would accept their apology. "Forget it"

Bunny growls again.

"Oh stop it rabbit" Pitch interrupts. "You're angering him"

Black sand crawls out from the shadowy corners of the room, surrounding them like a tornado. The wind howls again, the blizzard outside dies down.

The twister of black sand dissolves. Jack Frost and Pitch Black were gone, leaving the guardians flabbergasted.

* * *

Pure white snowflakes began falling in Burgess even if Spring took it's place and the snow was already replaced by grass.

Deep in the shadows of the Nightmare King's lair, Jack Frost sat beside the globe of belief, his head buried in his arms. His heart felt like it's been set on fire and his head was throbbing from all the voices invading his head space.

They came in harsh screeches, it bothers Jack the most.

_What have you done?_

_Go back to them?_

_What you're doing is wrong!_

Eventually they'll quiet down into hoarse ghostly whispers.

_Jack, you are a guardian._

_You don't want to be feared in, you want to be believed in._

Jack could barely contain his sanity. He clutches his ears and screws his eyes shut, shaking his head violently. "Please stop! Go away!" hot tears streaks down his cheeks.

Soon the voices die down on their own, leaving Jack with a severe head ache, breathing heavily, tears stained his cheeks.

He sat upright, wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie. He believed what he was doing is the right thing, he isn't a guardian, he was just a mistake.

Maybe Man in the Moon chose him by mistake.

Maybe giving him a second chance to live was a mistake.

Nobody wants him, he belonged no where but darkness.

Yet something annoying inside him was trying to prove him wrong. Every time he thinks of the guardians, something inside of him twitches, telling him he should fight the darkness.

But he wanted to embrace darkness and the voices will go away, but why was it just so hard?

_You're a guardian…_

Jack stops his thoughts and tries to compare the Guardians with Pitch Black. Yes they did treat him well at first; even Bunny started treating him well. They made him feel welcomed and he was comfortable with that. They promised him his memories _**if **_he helped them collect the teeth but he forgot about their deal easily, he just wanted to help them. The time he was in the Warren, he actually _**wanted **_to be a guardian.

Until they sent him away, they didn't let him explain, they didn't give him a chance, the worst of all Bunny struck him, just when he thought they were starting to be friends. His hope, joy, happiness and the feeling of warmth were all ripped away from him.

The four guardians obviously had a lot of history together, why would they want to accept a loner to their group?

Then there was Pitch, they had some things in common, they were both alone and invisible, surely they both knew how that felt like.

That wasn't the reason why he joined him. When Pitch told him all he wanted was to be believed in, it only had little effect on him. He felt a moment of pity and that was it, nothing more, he had no intention of helping him, in fact during that time he was convinced to fight him.

But Pitch was there when he needed comfort; Pitch gave him what the guardians didn't.

Strangely he didn't feel the same kind of warmth and happiness he felt when he was with the guardians.

There came another familiar question.

_What is your center?_

He lets out a heavy sigh. His hand reaches in his pocket and pulls out the tooth box. He tilts it side to side and stares at the lid that had the face of a brown haired boy with a mischievous grin painted on it.

_Was this supposed to be him?_

That moment he was suddenly afraid to see his memories. _What if there's something in his memories that makes him question his alignment? What would happen?_

He must have done something bad in his past life for man in the moon to punish him for 300 years. He was afraid to find out what he's done wrong.

Besides he already knew who he was, he was Jack Frost, the bringer of winter or the soon to be nightmare prince. Pitch kept calling him that, he kinda likes it. It has a nice ring to it.

_Jack Frost the guardian_

He frowns, those voices will never stop. He tucks the memory box back in his hoodie. _He doesn't need them anymore._

_He is Jack Frost, and his center is darkness._

Pitch suddenly materializes out of the dark cave that was presumed to be a door, startling Jack a little, "Well don't worry Jack, no one is going to hurt you here" he notices Jack seemed a bit distant, "What's wrong?"

Jack shakes his head, "Nothing interesting."

"Well feel free to tell me when something is wrong." Pitch seems to be in a happier mood today, probably because the lights were beginning to flicker. He stopped in front of the globe, forming new nightmare horses and sending them out to bring nightmares to the remaining lights.

Jack hugs his staff and leans his head on the wall, facing Pitch who has his back turned, busy barking commands at the nightmare horses. He remembers the brief conversation they had back in Antarctica and he was tempted to ask. "Pitch…"

"Yes?" The nightmare king directed his attention to the winter spirit curled up beside the steps of the stairs.

"You said you longed for a family, what do you mean by that? Did you ever have a family?"

Pitch smiles and gladly answers his question. "Yes I had a family, but it was a long long time ago back in the golden age."

Jacks purses his lips hesitantly. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened really" Unlike before the memory seemed to have affect on him, he seemed a little saddened by the thought. "Like I said before I was the golden age's greatest hero, I fell in love with a woman and had a daughter and named her Seraphina"

It was really, really hard to believe, but Jack found it rude to laugh.

"However my wife died from child birth and I was left to raise Seraphina on my own." He heaves a sigh. "I _**loved**_ her very much, but when darkness took over me, she left me. Do you know who she is?"

Jack shakes his head.

"Seraphina is Mother Nature, apparently she is against darkness." Pitch rolls his eyes, "No place for her here."

Jack seems a little touch. "Do you miss her?" he shifts, slightly embarrassed from the question.

"Do I look like I still have a heart?" Pitch answers jokingly, but in his mind he wanted to say _yes he missed her so much. _Sometimes he would wonder what he did wrong.

But that does not matter anymore, if Seraphina wanted to side with light _fine _he had Jack on his side. He pats Jack in the head again, "You are my nightmare prince."

* * *

**I can't keep it to myself any longer so I tell this to you guys now. The ending will take a very unexpected turn! **

…..**so….are you guys hooked yet?**

**If this seems like a slash to you, it's NOT. Pitch just wants Jack to be the nightmare prince :D he's just sad alright? XD**

**And now it's time to reply to your wonderful reviews.**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose: ;) thanks**

**Meowing girl: Everybody is evil inside, even me….Mwahahahah! lol but even I'm not sure which side is gonna win, the voices in my head keep arguing about it XD**

**Taranodongirl1: Yeah I guess Bunny does deserve to suffer Jack's wrath, but I just can't stay mad at him when he's so tiny and defenseless *squeals***

**Guest: I updated, yay! Lol**

**Majestic beauty sealed in ice: your pen name keeps getting erased by fanfiction whenever I put the dots in….CURSE YOU FANFICTION! Lol it's starting to irk me. But thanks, I have fantastic ideas? I doubt that XD I listen to the song whenever I write a chapter, it gives me brain juice XD You don't have to stalk the alert list anymore HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**SinfulVanity: already writing like the wind, Yay! Although that is where all the typos come from XD **

**Skylar Lewis: Thanks :D**

**Guest: is this update soon enough? Sorry I got a little distracted by school, all I have is Friday night to write this down.**

**Book girl fan: Yeah Jack in angelic, Pitch can be manipulative….so very manipulative, have you tried staring at his yellow eyes for about 2 minutes? It'll hypnotize you…**

**HOW DID YOU KNOW PITCH WAS GONNA TELL JACK ABOUT HIS DAUGHTER DX lol**

**Guest: haha two days straight! Welcome to the club my friend XD **

**Doubled-Helix: I know right! In the movie I was furious at Bunny for yelling at Jack, then he was suddenly so tiny and cute he became my fave! Well screaming at the screen is pretty normal; I do it all the time XD **

**Phantom Ice: Poor confused Jack indeed *gasp* what have I done!? **

**TheWatcher'sEye: oh it just got real alright *evil grin***

* * *

**So anyway appreciate those reviews, keep them coming, I love to read your critique.**

**Right now, remember I said the ending will take a very unexpected turn just a while ago? Does anyone wanna take a guess?**

**P.S just made a new poll on my profile regarding this story, feel free to vote**


	4. Chapter 4

The lights of belief shined bright in luminance, the lucid glow, stable and unwavering like it will shine in eternity of time but Bunny felt like whenever he blinks a light will flicker and fade away. Strangely whenever he closed his eyes he saw a world of darkness, like light has never even existed, it was all Pitch Black….with a touch of the cold bone chilling frost. It wasn't just the belief fading away, but they, the guardians, protectors of children, bringers of hope who pledged their immortal life and loyalty to they duties were slowly fading away.

He isn't aware if it was a vision or one of his stupid hallucinations again.

There has been no trace of activity from Pitch ever since he left the pole with Jack, which was a few hours ago. The children have been plagued by dreamless sleeps, a perfect chance for them to bring back the lost belief, but none of them has the power to give dreams to children, only Sandy could restore the lost belief, but Sandy was _gone_, Easter is _over_ Tooth has already _lost _her power of flight, all they have left was Christmas and North was doing extra effort in preparing. They just hope the children were anticipating for it before they stop believing.

Bunny grits his teeth. This was all part of Pitch's plans, he eliminates Sandy so he won't be able to bring back the lost belief after he destroys Easter. His brows knit together in confusion, where was Jack in all this? Where was he during Easter?

"That traitor…" he mutters, but he also knew that this was all his fault. Jack would have never left their sight if he hadn't hit him.

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded, she was pacing around, constantly stumbling forward, not used to walking on her feet yet. "We're not sure of that yet"

"Tooth" Bunny says with a sigh, he was getting tired of her stubbornness. "That bloke has betrayed us."

She stomps her foot in anger, "We don't know that! We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Bunny's blood boils in his ears, to the point where he was forced to raise his voice. "It's bloody clear Tooth, the kid his with Pitch now!"

But the queen of the tooth fairy armies didn't even flinch, she just keeps pacing around. "Maybe…Maybe Pitch has his memories; maybe he's using something against him."

The small Pooka shuts his eyes and lets in a sharp breath, trying to keep himself from snapping again. "Can't you see Tooth? Open your eyes, he got his bloody memories now he has nothing to do with us, Pitch probably offered him more that we could give him more than we could and now he is fighting for him." Jack was nothing but a selfish brat, he'll side with anyone if he receives a bigger offer, or at least that's what Bunny thought.

Tooth just refused to believe, she shakes her head. "No, Jack isn't like that, I know he isn't like that…"

"Tooth" North finally speaks up after his long moment of silence. "Bunny may be right, Jack is fighting for Pitch now, but there is one thing I know, he is pure and I believe he is just deeply confused because of what happened before."

"Even if he's confused doesn't mean he has to side with that rat bag" Bunny muttered. "He could have just stayed out of the way. Oh when I find him I'm gonna beat him to-" he stopped when Tooth turned and glares at him.

North continues, "He will realize it soon, I believe he will."

"And what if he doesn't?" Tooth asks worriedly.

"I don't know…" the toy maker admits. "But that is not our priority, right now we need to keep the lights shining." He turns to the globe of belief.

"And what are we going to do about Pitch?" Bunny asks.

"We wait…" The old Cossack simply replies.

"W-what? And then what, we just strike back? Crikey North what are ya thinkin' Pitch might be up ta something and we'll just sit down and wait?"

North turns to Bunny, "Right now Jack iz fighting for Pitch and we have to stay low."

Bunny sighs in exasperation, "fine." _He was gonna skin that winter spirit alive if he gets his hands on him._

* * *

_Darkness was the first thing he ever saw, the first thing he remembered, the first thing he ever learned of. But that is what happens when you close your eyes…you see darkness. A sign that everyone has darkness within their hearts, all they have to do was let it out. He was raised out of a cold and unforgiving lake; he should be cold and unforgiving._

_The day he first set foot on the ground he felt unending joy; little did he know he was left on this Earth crumble and wilt. He himself was surprised he kept his sanity contained but deep inside he was breaking. All those years he fought the tears and made sure they were never going to fall, he smiled and all the immortals thought he was happy, like he didn't even know what sadness meant, in reality he was practically shattering in a million pieces. He never needed anyone to find comfort, he was left alone by the moon, but where was Pitch the time he was confused and alone? In hiding maybe? After all light ruled the civil ages_

_He came across a village and his curiosity just couldn't help it. He said a few greetings to the passers by and wondered why none of them were answering back until a child ran right through him like he was nothing but a shadow, it hurt, it hurt so much more than being set on fire, there were a million questions swimming in his head. Was he a ghost? Was he a human? Was he even alive?_

_He spent the rest of the days trying to make contact with the people, tailing after carriages, hoping someone, anyone could see him. Strangely he never felt cold even if he was buried in a foot of snow but whenever he stayed close to the villages and make heaps of snow around them, they shiver and tremble. He realized he was the bringer of winter, the season of cold and death, nobody wanted him around. Was being invisible some sort of punishment for causing winter? It's not like he wanted to be winter, it's not like he could choose what he wanted to be, what did he do wrong?_

_Everyday he sat on a tree over-looking the village wondering when he will actually have a normal life. Back then he never questioned his mortality, where he was sided or who he was fighting for. There were instances where he would lose control of his powers and cause a blizzard by accident, he would watch freeze, freeze until they let out hushed curses to the cold and stop breathing, all he could do was watch, he couldn't reach out and touch them, he could cry for help no matter how loud he hollered._

_Those horrible nights, he couldn't sleep. All he saw was the faces of the dying people cursing at him. He would wake up in cold sweat and scream, scream as loud as he could yet no one would hear him. He never meant to kill anyone._

_Would Pitch make him kill anyone? Would he actually force him to kill a child in order to stop their belief? He shook his head. Now he knew Pitch, he could tell he has been through a lot in the past for him to turn into the Boogieman. He would never do that, would he?_

_If he wasn't sulking on a treetop he was exploring the depths of the village. A small cottage caught his interest one night. He clung to the window sill and peeked in the foggy glass. There were colored lights of every shade, twinkling on a tree that was oddly placed inside of the room. he could smell things cooking and he heard the sound of soft laughter. On the floor there were packages wrapped in brightly colored paper, tied with gleaming ribbons._

_Jack watched the children pick up the packages and undid the ribbons, revealing toys, books and clothing, he watched as they embraced one another lovingly. For the first time he felt warmth and happiness blossoming from his chest, he felt love…the thing he never felt before._

_Why does it hurt so much to watch?_

_He learned the occasion was called 'Christmas' and for years he's been longing to spend "Christmas' with someone and experience the same kind of warmth he always wanted._

_Years and years after he learned what 'Christmas' was, he found an old metal vehicle parked beside his lake, he couldn't help but hop inside to take a look. There were different kinds of toys and the same wrapped packages inside a large sack. He picked them up one by one and examined them curiously wondering what each of them was._

_For the first time ever someone laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him the feeling of warmth at the same time scaring the daylight out of him. of course his first question was. "You can see me?"_

_But after a few minutes of explaining, he learned the man was called 'North' the Santa Clause he always heard the children talk about in the village. He learned that he was immortal and all immortals could see each other. It brought a smile to his face, however nothing changes the fact that he was still alone but it was nice to know that there were some people who could see him._

_He would never forget that day, neither would he ever forget the first time he saw golden sand whips floating across the sky, how it came to life under his finger tips._

_He would never forget the time he found a basket of Easter eggs hidden in a bush beside is lake or when a group of mini fairies followed him around, squealing and shrieking whenever he smiled at them._

_He didn't know why he was calling forth all those old memories but those were the only times he felt the warmth he was always missing._

Slowly he rolls open his eyes to see the same dark shadowy walls that surrounded sat up, still bleary with sleep.

He is confused…

He has hope…

He has wonder…

He has memories…

He has dreams…

Everything a guardian possesses…

_Who was he?_

He shuts his eyes, savoring the feeling of the cold howling wind against his cheeks, enjoying the sound of screeching nightmare horses from the dark corners of his room. Darkness was blossoming in his heart.

_When the curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl._

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade _

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made..._

The lights were stable. None of them were going out but none of them were lighting up again. Everything was going according to his plan. All that is left to do is gain Jack's trust. "My nightmares are ready, are your guardians?" he says to the moonbeams that escape the gaps of the broken bed frame. He scoffs "Of course not, their useless now."

Jack scuffles out of the room he was directed to rest, looking more tired than before.

The nightmare king moves closer to him and lays a comforting hand on his shoulder, only causing him to stiffen. He ignores his reaction and asks, "What is wrong now? You look more tired than when I sent you to rest."

Jack purses his lips and averts his attention on his feet. He never shares his feelings with Pitch due to some trust issues, but now he could see real concern in his eyes, his face heats up with embarrassment as he realizes Pitch was trying to help. He can't keep his problems to himself forever, maybe Pitch knew how to get rid of the voices.

He shuffled uncomfortable when he notices he left an awkward silence between them. Pitch was patiently waiting for his answer.

Jack's gaze shifts, trying to avoid eye contact. He opens and closes his mouth, uncertain of what to tell Pitch.

"Go on" the dark being urges encouragingly.

"I uh…I had a dream…of the past…when I was invisible." He pauses and looks up.

"Go on"

"I…." Jack shakes his head and starts over again. "Ever since I joined you, there are these voices in my head, their trying to stop me and I don't know why. I thought the voices stopped but then I dreamt of the past, how can I get rid of the voices? I can't take it anymore."

"Now now Jack," Pitch gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You must be patient, the voices will go away by time."

"But why are they bothering me? Did you feel it too?" He looks up, his blue eyes reads nothing but pure confusion.

"Actually I did, just for a few days, just don't forget which side you are on and you will be fine." he provides him a simple answer and smiles

Something seems to be missing in his answer, why were the voices bothering him? Was it his conscience? Whatever it was, his goal was set. He will fight the guardians, he will get his revenge on them for leaving him and he will trust Pitch…

He belongs to darkness…

The thinks back at the brief conversation with Pitch. _Don't forget which side you are on and you'll be fine._

_No matter what we breed,_

_We still are made of greed,_

_This is my kingdom come,_

_This is my kingdom come._

As days pass, lights go out due to the fact that all the mini fairies were still trapped inside his lair. The children couldn't wait for the Tooth fairy forever and just stopped believing, all that's left to do was spread some nightmares, until each and every dot dies out.

Jack has grown more comfortable with him, he doesn't jump when his name is called, he doesn't flinch when he lays a hand on his shoulder, however as the winter spirit made himself at home, he became a little more _irritating,_ flying around his lair, freezing his horses to the ground and frosting his walls, insisting he was helping him decorate his lair, but that was what Jack does, he finds fun out of everything, he couldn't stop that. He himself was having fun too, _watching the guardians fail_.

He looks at Jack, who was petting a nightmare horse on the head. A memory suddenly plays in his head; he closes his eyes and sees Seraphina grooming her pets. _Oh how much she loves animals _he still remembers.

"_Do you miss her?"_

"Yes, yes I miss her very much…"

"What?"

He opens his eyes to see Jack staring at him worriedly, "Sorry what did you say?"

"Nothing," he answers quickly to avoid any further questions.

Jack shrugs and turns back to play with his horse

Pitch keeps watching him. Jack is much like Seraphina when she was young; the way he darts around his lair reminds him of how Seraphina bounces around whenever he came home from capturing fearling men.

The way Jack plays around all the time, it just makes him smile, smile truly out of real happiness and not out of the guardians' failure. For the first time in decades he actually felt _happy. _He has long forgotten what true happiness felt like.

He's no longer using Jack to help defeat the guardians, now he actually cares about him, but he knew if he told him that the winter sprite will just laugh and fly off.

_What are you doing? _He snaps at himself.

* * *

**Is this true? :O Does Pitch Black really have a heart underneath all that...darkness?**

**AS you can see Pitch Black is very manipulative and he could be acting so he would gain Jack's trust, but you don't know for sure and the only way to find out….read on!**

**Although here's what I'm gonna tell you now, Jack will have his happy ending :D actually I am not really a big fan of sad endings, even if this story is in the Tragedy category it will not end badly. **

**Just to make it clear this is**** NOT****, nor will it ever be a slash, though I am in full support on BlackIce whooo! BlackIce! Lol if I ever own a sport's team, I'll be sure to name it BlackIce.**

**Now time to answer those lovely reviews.**

**Doubled-Helix: hey, join the club XD I screamed at a TV and nearly pushed it out of my window. Yes! Someone felt sorry for Pitch! and no YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT WEIRD AT ALL I myself feels a little sorry for Pitch during the movies. **

**CAT GIRL 28: wait no longer cause here is another chapter :D**

**Night's Mask: Opps sorry *nervous laugh* I just grew tired of making Pitch evil and I finally decided that he should have a soft side. It's working!**

**Warrior Nun: Oh, I didn't know that XD but since there's not much info about Mother Nature and the fourth book seems to be taking forever to publish, I put Mother nature in the good side to add a little more emotions for Pitch. That's the power of Fanfiction right? You can do whatever you want XD **

**Book girl fan: I know right, if I was in Jack's position right now, I would have fallen for it too! But you gotta admit, movieJack was smart, even if Pitch was so manipulative and convincing, he was able to realize what he's trying to do.**

**Guest: I look at Jack's eyes for too long, I faint. I look at Bunny for too long, I explode dang that FLUFFY BUNNY lol now I'm having a Bunny fangirl moment XD Sorry, due to my infinite laziness I can't do ASAP :(**

**TheWatcher'sEye: Oh there's a team now? Then I'm on team Pitch too! *laughs evilly with you***

**Majestic beauty sealed in ice: the weirdest part of my stories is I think of the ideas randomly and polish them later. And when I mean randomly, I mean in random places like in the shower, staring at the ceiling when I can't sleep. I really appreciate that you think they're great *cries* okay now I'm being dramatic XD Oh wiat I didn't update any sooner *cries* NOOOO! Is once a week enough? **_**Please be enough, please be enough, please be enough **_**lol.**

**Phantom Ice: You like unexpected endings? Yay! **

**WRATH77: Don't worry, there will definitely be more fluffy bunny :3**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Well shaking someone's hand is easier to get out of a deal. On second thought it would take a lot of time for Pitch to go back to his lair and get a quill and paper for Jack to sign XD **

* * *

**Thanks for all your support guys, keep those reviews coming, since Summer has started for me, I'll be bored and as I've said I read the reviews over and over again if there are no stories to read, SO PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE I PERISH UNDER THE SUN'S HEAT LOOOOL.**

**I own nothing, reviews and critique are very much welcomed/**

**And by the way, have you noticed I update every Saturdays? Well I'm just gonna move the updates to Sunday due to my infinite laziness. **


	5. Chapter 5

Guilt, it was always guilt holding him back. The voices have finally left him alone, he could finally have a good rest, he has his goal set, his mind cleared but the guilt was eating his heart out. Why? Why was he feeling guilt?

_When you feel my heat,_

_Look into my eyes,_

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide._

He explores deeper into Pitch's lair, hoping it would help ease his feeling. He strays as far away from the baby tooth as possible. The tiny creatures seem to chirp louder whenever he passes by their cages. He can't understand them but he knows they were telling him to go back to the guardians.

_Don't get too close,_

_It's dark inside,_

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide._

He would never believe them; the guardians don't care about him, obviously they were just using him. Pitch wasn't, his instincts told him that. He saw sadness in him, he misses Seraphina. Jack understands why he was spreading fear, not only did he get possessed by a bunch of dark creatures but his own daughter left him too. He was probably just upset, and mad at the guardians for trying to stop him.

The guardians never took time to understand Pitch, they just concluded he was the enemy and they should fight him, but have they ever thought of _why _he was doing this?

It was like Easter, when he came back with his box of memories. They just assumed he traded Baby Tooth for it.

Speaking of Baby Tooth, he feels bad for them; maybe he could get Pitch to let them out for a little while? But how the heck would they keep an eye on them? Bad idea

He never really understands his feelings. He once cares about the guardians, he used to admire them. Admiration and care doesn't just disappear over night, but whenever he thinks of them, his heart blazes with hatred and fury. _**They abandoned him.**_

The trip around the lair keeps his mind off the guilt. He stumbled upon a room, one that actually had a _real _door and not a cave like opening in the shadows.

Hesitantly, he opened the door and poked his head inside. It was probably Pitch's chamber; even the boogieman needs to sleep once in a while.

The room was dark, if the door closes it was pitch black inside, shadows loomed on the corners of the wall. The space was almost empty except for a bed and a small table beside it. The small amount of brightness sheds light on something sitting on the nightshade. Jack squints to find something golden flicker. Pitch wouldn't mind right?

He tiptoes slowly, wary of what might be inside, his gaze fixed on the shining golden object. He moves closer and finds himself staring at a golden locket. Inside was a small picture of a little girl who Jack immediately discerned to be Mother Nature or Seraphina as Pitch calls her.

Jack knew Mother Nature, she is kind, gentle and forgiving, no place for her in darkness as Pitch says, he's merely just her replacement but he knows Pitch would never turn him away. Since the nightmare king was helping him, he wanted to return the favor, maybe after all the tension with the guardians is over he could get Mother Nature to reconcile with him.

He leans his staff on the wall and scoops up the locket, holding it with both hands. It seems so frail, like it might break under even the gentlest touch. Pitch said he didn't miss her, he wonders why he still kept the locket with him.

"Jack" he freezes as he hears his name, his muscles tense, unable to move. What would Pitch do it he finds him snooping around? He holds his breath as Pitch's footsteps grow louder.

"Now Jack what did I say about being afraid of me? I know I love to be feared in but" Pitch laughs dryly and slowly taking the locket from Jack. "This is Seraphina" he stares at the locket and strokes the picture with his thumb, leaving an awkward silence between them. The silence was deafening, an old question slips in his mind, _and "do you miss her?"_

"Sometimes I don't even care about her" he tells Jack.

The winter spirit shifts and rearranges himself to a more comfortable position, his blue eyes were already wide with curiosity.

"Sometimes I try to forget about her, she is another being, she is on her own, but I cannot, she is my daughter, I can't forget about her….no matter how heartless I am, " he adds. Whenever he sees Jack, he sees Seraphina, they hold the same innocence, they were both pure. Jack is about to become the Prince of nightmares, he finally decides it was time. "Well let's forget about that shall we, right now, how bout we go and spread some _fear?_"

Jack was surprised; he tries to say something but only the word 'sure' slips. Deep down inside he's still hesitant. _Would he really enjoy being feared in?_

_When the days are cold,_

_And the cards all fold,_

_And the saints we see,_

_Are all made of gold,_

_When your dreams all fail,_

_And the ones we hail,_

_Are the worst of all,_

_And the blood's run stale._

As Pitch sends his nightmare horses around to spread fear, Jack was alone in the dark corner, arguing with his own thoughts. Belief and fear were two very different things, there were still certain thoughts holding him back.

The voices were gone, now his conscience was bothering him, confusing him even further. He isn't sure of what he wants anymore. He used to love children, he enjoys seeing them play in his snow, he is happy to give them snow, sometimes he hated them, he repeats the same questions over and over again. _Why can't they see him? Why don't they believe in him?_ In a desperate situation like this, he doesn't mind if he is believed or feared in, as long as a child could see him. He was so sick and tired of being invisible.

"Jack, come now" Pitch calls

Jack grabs his staff and scrambles to his feet.

Nightmares scattered, leaving tails of black whips behind them, identical to Sandy's chains of dream sand that are in the sky every night. The streaks of black sand slipped into the openings of windows, filling children's dreamless sleeps with nightmares.

Pitch picks a house at random, "Now who will be the lucky child." He chooses a family house that was the closest to the lair. The nightmare king blends into the darkness, entering through the shadows, of course Jack had to enter though the window.

He sees a child, not more than 6 years, curled up in bed with a blanket wrapped tightly around his small body, the calm rise and fall of his chest indicates a peaceful dreamless sleep, a small smile planted on his lips.

Pitch materializes out of the shadows, appearing beside the sleeping child. He motions Jack to come closer and so he did, his staff outstretched.

Pitch holds a hand above the child's head, black sand spirals around his palms, it comes to life under his hands, turning into a perfect nightmare, well, almost perfect. "Everyone needs to fear once in a while." He gestures at the nightmare.

Jack reaches for it with shaking hands, his finger made contact and a web of frost spreads over the nightmare sand.

The child clutches his pillow and begins to toss around; his smile fades into an uneasy frown. Jack's heart shattered, his conscience screaming at him to stop, he couldn't bare seeing the child suffer. The boy began to moan and crumple in his sheets and then….a tear slipped.

Jack's breaths hitched, he wanted to stop it, he wanted to scream, he wanted to shake him awake, but he was still invisible. He could see Pitch smiling from the corner of his eye, he couldn't stand it anymore.

He calls for the wind and flew as far away as the zephyr could take him.

* * *

"Jack, Jack" Pitch had to search everywhere, until he finds Jack curled up beside the globe. "Jack"

"I can't" The winter spirit yells. The wind howls coldly and the temperature drops. All he could see was the image of the boy crying. He was so used to bringing them joy; he loves to see them smile, it was one of the reasons why he kept giving them snow. The people he killed in blizzards, he never meant it.

"Jack, it is just the first time you've done it, the feeling will go away by itself." Pitch assures, trying to calm him down.

"I can't….I can't….." Jack whines and buried his face deeper into his arms; he couldn't bare it any longer. "Make it go away; I want it to go away."

Pitch sighs, perhaps he over estimated, Jack wasn't ready, he is still pure, and innocent…_like Seraphina_. "Jack" he states sternly "It will go away soon."

Jack screws his eyes shut, a tear freezing before it had the chance to leave his pupils. "I don't know why…I have my goal set but I just….I just can't…."

Pitch looks for another way to calm him down, he gestures at the fading lights. "See that Jack? Soon those lights will be replaced by fear, you will no longer be invisible."

Jack lifts his head, his eyes beginning to water again.

"I can make them believe in you Jack," Pitch summons his nightmare horses again. "Why don't you stay here and clear your head and I go spread fear, we are wasting time, the guardians may strike any minute and in order to prevent that we must eliminate all their belief."

Jack made a small nod and watches Pitch leave with his nightmare horses. He hated how weak he felt.

He stares at the fading lights; he was starting to have second thoughts about his decision. _Does he really want this? Does he really want a world ruled by fear? Does he want to be feared in? _He couldn't think straight anymore. He couldn't tell which was right from wrong, his feelings were mixed and his thoughts were starting to collapse, the image of the child crying in pain was starting to torment him, he doesn't ever want to see a child in pain, but where was he sided now? Does it even matter anymore? Maybe he should just stay out of the way and be alone again? After all this was none of his business in the first place, Pitch and the other guardians obviously had their differences in the past, they had a lot of history together and _he _has nothing to do with that. What about Pitch? He could tell that he wasn't lying to him but if he helps Pitch the children will suffer.

He closes his eyes and tries to refresh his mind; all those heavy thoughts were starting to give him a headache.

He sees himself in the civil ages asleep on a sturdy tree branch, then suddenly he flails and falls off. Now Jack remembers how he used to have nightmares every night, he doesn't know if Pitch was doing it purposely or it was just his nightmare horses spreading bad dreams but he's never even seen Pitch before, not until the modern ages.

It was Sandy, the first guardian who even bothered to help him, he gave him good dreams every night and stayed by his side until morning came, making sure no nightmares bother him. That's why it hurt the most when he lost him and Jack was supposedly mad at Pitch for that until he saw the nightmare king's more vulnerable side.

Harsh reality smacked him hard across the head when he was reminded he will never see Sandy again and no matter how much hatred he felt towards the other guardians, he was gonna miss them, even Bunny.

_They say it's what you make, _

_I say it's up to fate,_

_It's woven in my soul,_

_I need to let you go._

_Wait, _he realized something. If he was helping Pitch create a perfect world of darkness, the guardians would never come back again. It would deeply hurt the children if they lost the guardians, he doesn't want that, he doesn't want the children to suffer. He turns to the globe. "The lights, their going out so fast…." What to do now? He is stuck in between again, he was so sure footed before, now all he felt was hesitation.

Bunny hit him out of anger and frustration, and technically he was doing the same by joining Pitch, he wanted revenge because he was angry.

_Your eyes they shine so bright,_

_I wanna save that light,_

_I can't escape this now,_

_**Unless you show me how…**_

The Baby Tooth seem to chirp louder in their perches. Jack's eyes narrow and digs into his pocket, bringing out his long forgotten memories. If he doesn't know where he is sided, he'll just let his memories lead him, whoever he is in the past, that's who he is right now.

* * *

**I own nothing**

**So do you guys know what Jack's gonna do? Yeah it's kinda obvious from this point XD But don't worry, like I said the ending will take a very unexpected turn.**

**I'm so sorry for the late update, it's the heat! It's making me lazy! I'll just tell you guys in advance, I think I won't be able to update next week cause my friends just dragged me into a camping trip and the worst part about camping is THERE'S NO WIFI IN THE FOREST! Oh and if you guys ever go camping, please I advice you to sleep on treetops cause you'll never know what kind of carnivore may jump out of the bushes and eat you alive XD .**

**And it's time to reply to the lovely reviews :D**

**Doubled-Helix: Hehe I love portraying Pitch with a heart XD Lol I would have kicked Bunny if he didn't turn into such an adorable fluff ball XD I mean, I was so mad at him when he yelled at Jack I wanted to push him off a cliff, but then little fluffy came and he was just suddenly my fave O.O**

**Domo-kunOnMyCell: *cries* oh my gosh thank you very much Q_Q**

**Guest: Haha that's because all the male characters of rotg is great! I fangirl about them once in a while XD **

**Majestic beauty sealed in ice: That's how you get your ideas too? I guess that's where all the ideas come from anyway, thinking intently about something wouldn't be inspirational right?...or is it just me?...**

**NightnareQueen17: Who knows, maybe Pitch is just jealous of the guardians having believers, maybe he's not really evil at all. *Evil grin* I'm gonna be adding a lot of twists to this story.**

* * *

**Please review, it's summah and when I'm really bored, I read the reviews again, so if ya don't want me stalkin' yer profiles betta state yer opinion. Lol can't get enough of Bunny's Aussie accent XD **


	6. Chapter 6

A blinding flash takes over his vision.

_Jack finds himself standing beside his lake again._

_He studies his surroundings, nothing seems to be different, but instead of modern built houses, small clusters of cottages scattered around the field, the sunlight shined down on him in rivulets. Jack isn't really accustomed to the heat, the sunlight could normally harm him, but this kind of light gave him the warmth of love. He hasn't seen the sunlight in a while, he's been hiding away in darkness it felt so alien to him. He never thought he'd miss the sunlight so much._

_The door of the nearest cottage opened. Jack squints and sees a tall brunette boy he recognized to be the boy painted on his canister of memories, it was him._

_Memory Jack was wearing the same clothes he was raised out of, a white shirt, a vest and a woolen cloak, but no shoes._

_Jack shrugged, perhaps it was a habit, even in his passed life, he was never comfortable with wearing shoes. A million questions start to form. Who is he?_

_He inches closer, studying his face. Memory Jack didn't look so rebellious, his cheeks were a little flushed in a light shade of red, and his maple eyes were gentle and full of kindness._

_Jack watched closely as his memory self drapes a pair of ice skates over his back. Another figure emerged from the cottage, a little girl with shoulder length straight hair. She hastily ran outside and grabbed memory Jack's hand, "Come on! Let's go! I've waited too long already!" she says, bouncing with excitement._

_His memory self laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm. "Okay, okay, just wait for a few more minutes alright?"_

It was his little sister, he had a sister! Jack couldn't believe it, there was a smile forming on his lips.

_A woman, who he guessed was his mother stood by the doorway, "Be careful now" she told Jack._

_Memory Jack answers her with a smile. "We will" he says as he let the little girl pull him towards the pond. He looks back twice, feeling like he may never return again._

_Jack bit down his tongue, he had a bad feeling about this, something was about to go wrong._

_He shakes away his thoughts and watched the rest on the memory._

_Memory Jack helps the little girl balance on the ice, keeping his hands on her shoulders until she is able to balance on her own._

_He steps on the other side of the ice barefoot, his ice skates still in hand. _

_The most shocking thing happened after that, the ice beneath the little girl began to crack. Jack's head snaps up when he heard her scream, his heart rate increased, he reached forward to pull her but the ice beneath him began to crack as well._

_He grits his teeth and stands still, deep inside he was afraid, he doesn't know what to do, but he has to be brave for her._

"_It's okay, it's okay, don't look down just look at me." Jack coos, setting his skates down._

"_Jack, I'm scared…." The girl whimpered, her voice trembling._

"_I know" Jack takes slowly takes a step forward, but the ice cracks slightly under his weight. "But your gonna be alright, your not gonna fall in." he ponders for a moment, his mind scrambling. "We're gonna have a little fun instead." He managed to say, keeping his voice in a neutral tone._

"_No we're not!" the little girl hollered, her eyes were beginning to water._

"_Would I trick you?" Jack managed to smirk._

"_Yes! You always play tricks!" The little girl snaps._

_Jack chuckles, ""Well, not this time, I promise, your gonna be….your gonna be fine" he waits for her answer. She looked into his eyes; her expression told him she was reassured._

"_You have to believe in me," he adds, looking down at the webs forming on the thin layer of ice. "Wanna play a game? Then we're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday, it's as easy as one" he counts, and takes a step side ways towards the thicker part of the ice. "Two, woah!" he tumbles forward comically, making his sister giggle._

"_Three!" he makes it safely to the other side. "Now it's your turn" he picks up a long wooden stick he spotted before. "One"_

_She skates forward without hesitation, but when the ice began to creak, she gasps, her breathing grows hitched._

_Jack ignores it and continues to count, "Two"_

_She skated forward again, the ice creaks louder._

"_That's it that's it…" he murmurs, "three!" _

_She got close enough to him. Jack uses the crook to hook her over to the thicker part of the ice. He was too overjoyed to notice he had carelessly flung himself over the other side, where the ice was the thinnest. _

_He stood in his full weight and smiled at his sister, he was just about to move to the other side when the ice finally gave away._

_The aguish loud crack pounded through his head, the last thing he heard was his sister screaming his name._

_He saw the sun go down, and the moon taking it's place, and everything went dark._

Jack snaps back to reality, breathing heavily from shock, he stares wide-eyed at the baby tooth in the cages hanging above him. "D-did you…did you see that?"

They shook their heads, some chirped the word 'no' nonetheless they were happy for Jack.

"It was me!" Jack says happily, "I had a family! I had a sister!...I saved her!" he paused and glances at the faint moonlight above. "That's why you chose me….I'm…I'm a guardian." His blue eyes danced around wildly. There was only one light left, shining brightly and unwavering. Jack ran up the steps to get a closer look, his pupils dilates in recognition. "Jamie!" he exclaims. There was still hope.

Jack has traveled to different countries, he's been to thousands of cities, but for some reason he was most fond of this boy.

There was no time to lose. Jack took his staff and flew out of the dark nightmare cove. _Everything he was doing was wrong. How could he have been so stupid? _

* * *

Jack darts behind a tree, keeping himself out of sight as a nightmare passes by. He pokes his head out to peek. There were nightmare horses scattered around every corner of town.

Everything seems so morbid, dark gloomy clouds hung over the sky, nightmare wisps floated everywhere, securing children's peaceful sleeps with nightmares. Jack blames himself, if he hadn't set off that alarm clock, Jamie's groundhog wouldn't have attacked Bunny, Sandy didn't have to knock them all out and he would still be here. If he hadn't wandered off in the middle of Easter, he would still have the guardian's trust. If he hadn't helped Pitch, none of this would be happening. All he does is make a mess of things.

But now's not the time to be guilty, there was no time left to lose. He came out of his hiding place and takes a sharp turn around a brick wall.

Honestly he doesn't even have a plan; he has no idea what he's doing. He couldn't imagine what would happen if a nightmare horse spotted him.

He has to be careful, or it'll all be over. Pitch might be lurking around somewhere, he must be after Jamie, he has to get there first.

Another nightmare horse blocked the exit to the alleyway. Jack flattened himself against the brick wall, hoping his ebony skin wouldn't stand out of the darkness.

He managed to slide passed the nightmare horse unnoticed. He takes off high up in the sky and looks down.

Nightmares were scouting every inch of the town, he definitely has to freeze something.

Silently, he lands inside a bush. The nightmare horse near by switches it's direction and made it's way towards the bush that rustled slightly.

His wooden staff suddenly sticks out, taking the stallion by surprise, before it was able to give a screech, it was encased in ice.

Jack crawls out of the patch, dusting off the dirt from his hoodie. "Well that was easy…"

He spoke too soon, two groups of nightmare horses happened to hear the screech, they were charging towards Jack in different directions.

Jack slammed his staff on the ground, creating a rim of ice that froze the horses' feet to the ground. Since the sand particles were solid, the ice crawled up their legs until the entire figure is frozen solid.

Jack glances around, making sure Pitch wasn't here, when the coast was clear Jack ran, the wind seems to have read his mind, it picks him up and takes him to the Bennett family's home which was not far away.

* * *

"Look at that North," Tooth lightly pats the Russian's shoulder, "Those nightmares, a-are they frozen?"

North takes his eyes off of the route and follows where Tooth is pointing. He spots a ring of ice with more than a dozen horses frozen on spot.

"Could Jack be trying to help us?" Asks Tooth

As of now North wasn't sure, Jack might be helping Pitch eliminate the last light "Perhaps he has come back to his senses."

* * *

"Okay, you and I are obviously at what they call a cross road, so hears what's gonna happen."

His voice came muffled from the thick window glass between them. Jack appears beside the wooden frame and sees Jamie on his bed talking to his stuffed rabbit.

He crouches down, gently pushing the window open to hear him better.

"Okay, so if it wasn't a dream, and if you are real, then you have to prove it, like right now, you don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know okay?" he picks up the toy rabbit and stares into it's button eyes, "anything…anything at all."

The room was silent for a few minutes, Jamie waits and waits for something to happen, but nothing did, it was just silence.

The child's shoulder slumps as he heaves a sigh, "I knew it…" he lets go of the stuffed rabbit, not even bothering to pick it up when it fell to the ground.

Jack could see the hope dying; Jamie was the last light, if he stops believing then that means the guardians were done. He pushes the window winder and slips himself in. He pressed his fingers over the glass, fern patterns of frost iced over the surface; he draws a picture of an Easter egg on the glass.

It managed to catch Jamie's attention. The child stands on his bed, tilting his head in interest. "He's real" Jack hears him murmur.

He smiles, and draws the figure of a small bunny, focusing all his energy on his ice creation, he brought it to life.

The snow Bunny dashed across the room in mid air, making Jamie laugh.

Jack laughs too, watching his creation travel around them. Seeing a child smile, it makes him feel so light hearted, like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

The blue bunny then erupted into frost. Snowflakes showering down on the child, a small snowflake lands on his nose, sending a chill across his face.

Jamie blinks a couple of times, something about it feels so familiar.

"_We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose"_

Jamie silently gasps when he realized he was being visited by Jack Frost. "Jack Frost?" he calls in a low whisper.

Jack moves closer, "did he just say…?" goose bumps runs down his arms. _Could it be? After 300 years could this be the day? _He thought it might just be another hallucination, until Jamie calls him again.

"Jack Frost?" he turns slowly.

"He said it again" he tells himself. "He said….you said…"

Jamie seemingly hears him and follows the direction of the voice and came face to face with him, his eyes grows as wide as buttons. "Jack Frost" he says awe-struck.

"That's right" Jack would have cried of joy. "But that's me, Jack Frost that's my name…you said my name…." he says stupidly for that was the only thing he could think of. "Wait…can you hear me?"

Jamie nods, keeping his eyes locked on him, his mouth forming an 'O'

Jack moved a little closer. "Can…you see me?"

The child nods again.

Jack lets out a breathless laugh, "he sees me…he sees me!" _So this is what it felt like to be believed in. _He does a small back flip and lands on the wooden table behind him, he isn't sure if he could take this all in at once, he isn't even sure if this was real anymore.

"You just made it snow!"

"I know"

"In my room!"

"I know!"

"Your real!?"

"Yeah!" Jack jumps of the table. "Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days…..and remember when you went flying on the sled the other day?"

"That was you!?"

"That was me!"

"Cool!"

"Right!"

"But what about the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth fairy?"

"Real, real, real" Jack picks up his stuffed rabbit off the floor. "Every one of his is real"

"I knew it!" he snaps loud enough for his mother to hear.

_Jamie, who are you talking to?"_

"Um…." He turns to Jack, silently asking for an answer.

Jack beckons him to tell, since he was practically his imaginary friend.

"Jack Frost…"

His mother giggles, "okaaaay…."

Lightning suddenly rattles, making them both jump in shock. Jack pushes open the window and peers outside. A black cloud of nightmare sand covered the sky, Pitch was here already.

Jack turns to the boy, "Jamie, whatever happens, just don't be afraid alright?"

Jamie nodded, "Wait….how did you….know my name?"

A smile crawls across his face, "I've been in Burgess since the day you were born, I've learned your name somehow, in fact I was there when your dog attacked the Easter Bunny."

"But why didn't I see you?"

Jack shoots a glance outside the window checking if there were any fearlings around. "I'm not human Jamie, I'm the bringer of winter, it's the same as Santa clause, The Easter Bunny and the Tooth fairy, their called the guardians of childhood, only those who believe can see us, which is why adults can't. If you did stop believing just now, you wouldn't be able to see the guardians, even if they were right in front of you, your belief would be lost forever."

Jamie was flabbergasted, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there.

"You know you're the first human to see me kiddo, in 300 years…" Jack adds.

His mouth hangs open, "300?"

Jack pushes away the horrible memories "So that's why I want you to keep believing in the guardians, so they can continue protecting the children from nightmares."

"Of course I will" Jamie states enthusiastically "but wait…are you a guardian too?"

Jack purses his lips, he doesn't know what he is right now. He _was _a guardian, but he doesn't know if the others would ever accept him for what he has done. He made this mess in the first place.

A loud crash outside disturbs his thoughts. Jack looks outside to see the sleigh had crashed on Jamie's yard.

"There's no time to explain," Jack nudges the child out the door. "Come on the others are outside, why don't you go see them."

"Really they're really out there?"

"Yeah, go"

Jamie bounces happily and runs down the stairs.

Jack was about to follow but his feet suddenly roots themselves firm on the ground. He is afraid of what the guardians might say, would they tell Jamie about what he did? Would the child just stop believing in him over something like that? Everything would just be ripped away from him again.

Instead of following Jamie to meet the guardians, he turned around and left through the window.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I had to end it here XD apparently this chapter was getting a little too long.**

**I know, I am doing a terrible job with fast updates. I am an incredibly lazy person and the summer heat is just making it worse, I mean I have fallen asleep on my keyboard before XD **

**So yes, I own nothing, as usual leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Sad to say this story is close to the end, I'm not sure how many more chapters they'll be but it's almost over, although I have a set of new chaptered stories, they will be published after this, or maybe after I complete just another story one of my in progress stories.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and support guys, your critique is very much appreciated.**

**Oh great, now I have grown too lazy to reply to reviews too Q_Q **


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie Bennett dashes down the stairs eagerly, not even bothering to put on shoes or a coat to keep him warm on a cold winter's evening.

He doesn't look back, he assumes Jack was following close behind; he failed to notice that the winter spirit had already left the other way. He throws the door open, running full speed out in the lawn barefoot. Much to his disbelief Santa Clause and the Tooth fairy were standing right before him. His eyes were wide, his lips formed an 'O' he didn't know what to say.

Tooth and North were relieved to know that the last believer in the world could still see them. They were on their way to Burgess when the brightness began to waver and the light flickered on and off, like the child was unsure of what to believe, but _something _strengthened his belief, _something _convinced him that they were real, but who?

Jamie had been the lucky child to be able to see them all in his room, and now that he was sure it wasn't just a dream over night, his belief would be retained forever.

"Woah, it is you….I mean it is you!" Jamie felt so happy, he couldn't recall how many times he's tried to catch Santa Clause with his camera every Christmas and now he was standing right in front of him. He went over to shake North's hand and the Tooth Fairy gave her a shy but friendly smile. They were still unsure of how exactly they are going to explain all that's happening to a nine year old.

"I knew it wasn't a dream…." he spins around, his face contorts from joyous to confused. "Jack?"

Now it's the guardians' turn to be shocked, Tooth and North shot each other a puzzled look. They weren't quite sure if they heard it right or not, until Jamie said it again.

"Jack?" he calls, searching about, up in the sky, in the bushes, behind the trees, but the winter spirit was no where to be seen.

Tooth steps forward and crouches down to Jamie's level. "Jamie dear, who do you mean by Jack?" who knows, this 'Jack' may just be the name of Jamie's friends.

"Jack Frost…" Jamie says. "He was in my room just a minute ago; he told me you guys were real."

North and Tooth glances at each other again, they are still skeptical. They couldn't bring themselves to believe Jack was trying to help them, the last time they saw him, he was furious at them.

"You can see Jack?" Tooth asks again.

"Yeah, oh I know how it works, you can't see what you can't believe." He notices the tension between them whenever he mentions Jack Frost. "Why, what's wrong?"

"You see…." North tries to explain, "You see, he iz….sort of missing for the passed days."

"Oh...if he's missing, he was just inside my room a few minutes ago." He turns and peers through the windows of his room, checking if Jack went back inside, but there was no sign of movement, only pitch black darkness. Jamie couldn't just simply forget about the bringer of winter. There was this strange connection between them, like they knew each other long before. "Wait…why is he missing?"

"We don't know" North sighs; he couldn't tell Jamie that the winter spirit he's just met was actually against _them._

"North," Tooth murmurs, "The frozen nightmares, Jamie seeing Jack, he's trying to help us!" she cheers, her amethyst filled with hope and happiness.

"We cannot be sure" North is still hesitant, but it was plausible. Jack couldn't brainwash a child even if he wanted to and he convinced Jamie to believe in _them_, not the Boogyman or anyone else, but _them._

"Wait…where's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie brings up the question. He's been looking forward to seeing the tall Easter Bunny ever since the day he appeared in his room.

"Uh…Did Jack tell you we lose our powers when more children stop believing?"

"Yeah"

"Loosing Easter took it's toll among all of us, Bunny most of all" they direct their attention to the fallen sleigh, just as when a little rabbit popped out from the edge, hopping onto the wooden wing.

Jamie gasps in surprise; the Easter Bunny he saw back before in his room was now small regular rabbit. He couldn't hold back his giggle, especially when Bunny's little pink nose starts to twitch as he stares at them with his round eyes, crouched on the sleigh looking so innocent and defenseless. "That's the Easter Bunny?"

Bunny reacts immediately; he springs up in full height and clenches his tiny paws, trying his best to look tough. "Naw somebody sees me, well where were ya an hour mate?"

"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool and now he's….cute" Jamie reaches out a finger and tickles the little rabbit on the neck.

Bunny seems to enjoy it, he lets down his defenses and thumps his foot with pleasure, but then he comes back to his senses. _He was a mighty warrior, the last among the Pookas, he isn't supposed to do that._

He swats the child's hand away with annoyance. "Hang on, did he just call me _cute?_"

Tooth and North seems to be amused, they both snicker.

"Did jack tell ya ta say that? Why if I get my hands on that little traitor, I'm gonna…" Bunny doesn't seem so threatening when he was the size of a regular rabbit.

"No actually he told me you were real" Jamie interrupts his mumblings. "Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't.

"He made ya believe? In me?" Bunny's heart weighs with guilt. Jack, the laughing little traitor, the one that was furious at them before was helping him? After all he's done? After everything he said? After he blamed him for what happened last Easter? He looks around. "Well where is he now?" he asks North, but the old Cossack just gave him an unsure look. _Oh, Jack hasn't confronted them yet._

Jamie replays everything Bunny said in his head. "But wait…." He catches all their attention "What do you mean by traitor?"

They all filched, for a spirit he just newly met, Jamie seems to have strong belief in him, they didn't dare to tell them that Jack was actually with Pitch, it would break his heart.

They were all cut of as the loud lighting strikes again, sending a bright flash of light across the sky that it seemed like day was trying to break.

Bunny's keen sight spots Pitch on his cloud of nightmare sand, drawing closer and closer to them. "Crikey, we betta go" he tells the others and breaks into a full sprint across the street.

Tooth and Jamie follow after him shortly, although North seems to be having a little trouble keeping up with their gait. Tooth was having a hard time too, she's always used to flying, her feet seemed to have grown weak from the years of not touching the ground.

"Wait…" Jamie skids into a halt as he realized they weren't going anywhere if they keep this up. He remembers what Jack told him about their powers, as the number of believers decrease, they grow weaker. "Let's go to my friends, if they start believing again maybe you guys would have less trouble going around."

Each guardian nods in agreement, "which way?"

"Here" Burgess was a small town, all the houses are so close together and almost all their neighbors knew each other. Jamie takes them across the street to two story high house that belonged to Pippa. All the lights were out and there was no significance of noise anywhere. Everyone must be asleep at a time like this. Jamie stops at their doorstep and stares blankly at the door, wondering how he would be able to call Pippa without waking her parents.

He makes a sideways glance and notices the window wasn't locked.

Then he lights up with a brilliant, but crazy idea….

He pulls off a 'Rapunzel let down your hair' stunt, except he climbed up the pipe line. He could hear the guardians protest.

"Crikey! Mate are ya trying ta kill yerself?"

"Wait, relax I've got this…." He makes it high enough to cling on the window sill while the guardians were gathered around below, prepared too catch the child in case he falls.

Jamie wipes away the fog from the cold snow and knocks on the glass window, waking Pippa.

The girl rolls around her bed to find the direction of the noise, she was shocked to find Jamie clinging outside his window.

"Jamie what are you doing?" she says in a scolding manner, opening the window to let him in. "Are you crazy, what are you even doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Hey come on Pippa there's no time for that, this is about Santa Clause, The Easter Bunny and the Tooth fairy!" he explains as quickly as possible.

She sighs in disbelief, "Seriuosly, grow up Jamie, their not real"

"They are! And remember when I told you they were in my room? It wasn't just a dream, it really happened!"

"And how are you sure of that?"

"Jack Frost just came by my room just a few minutes ago."

"What? Seriously Jamie? That's just an expression" she still refuses to believe his world of fantasy.

"Jack Frost is real, and so is the Easter Bunny and the others, their called guardians, and they protect us from nightmares."

"Well they sure aren't doing a good job at it, I've been having nightmares for the passed three days."

"They can't because you stopped believing in them, if you don't believe in them, you won't be able to see them, even if they were right in front of you!" he repeats what Jack has told him about their immortality.

Pippa bites down her lip with an angry scowl and crosses her arms. "Jamie Bennett, just go back to bed." He walks away.

Jamie just wouldn't give up. "Who do you think brings you gifts on Christmas."

"My parents, their just fooling us with the idea of Santa Clause, he's not real."

"Then where do those eggs come from huh?"

"There are probably…." She hesitates to think of an answer "They're probably from the sponsors who host the Easter egg hunt."

"And what about the snow?"

"Jamie, that's a part of the weather…"

"How bout the Tooth fairy, didn't you always say that you wake up whenever your parents enter your room? So why don't you wake up when your Tooth is being replaced by a coin?"

"I must be sleepy that time…."

"And how many times have you hidden your tooth under your pillow?"

"I…a…few" She begins to stammer and Jamie is determined to bring back her belief.

"Look out the window" he commands and Pippa does. "I don't see anything"

"Believe that their real, come on"

Pippa rolls her eyes at that, but she began to believe. There were just some things that didn't have any explanations.

"Now look out the window"

She does, peering over the edge. Her eyes widened as she stares at Santa Clause, The Easter Bunny and the Tooth fairy, all gathered around her porch, smiling at her. She couldn't take her eyes off of them as the joy builds up inside of her, she nearly cried out of joy and whips around to give Jamie a big smile.

"See? I told you so!"

"Oh my gosh you were right all along, Jamie that's amazing! They visited you? I can't believe I nearly stopped believing."

"Come on, let's go tell the others" he heads across the room, where they could see Monty, already awake from the noise Jamie and Pippa were making.

* * *

Perched on top of a high building, far away from the guardians, Jack watches everything unfold as Jamie gathers his friends around, retaining world belief.

Victory seems to be dawning closer for the guardians, but they were suddenly met by Pitch Black's army of nightmares. For a heart beat Jack doesn't know what to do again, he wanted to stay out of the way, but Jamie and the other children were standing in front of the guardians attempting to stop the flow of the nightmares. Jack prepares to attack, but then something took him by surprise. The nightmare sad was converted into golden dream sand the moment it met Jamie's fingertips.

They were all stunned, unsure of what to do next, but the North suddenly regained all his energy, Tooth's wings were lively beating again and Bunny grew back to his normal size.

Jack smiles heartily, the warmth sprouting in his chest. He sets all the painful memories away and just watches them fight. Everything would be back to _normal soon._

The most remarkable part was when the golden dream sand gathered at the very center, seemingly encompassing something inside of it. A familiar figure of the Sandy formed, the guardians cried out in joy. The great figure emerges, smiling at all of them.

Pitch's plans were going haywire. The nightmare king summons his stallion and orders them to go back to his lair to get Jack.

"Sorry" Jack stops the nightmare horse by blocking its path. "But you're gonna have to be frozen off." With that, he tapped his staff of the horse's forehead, freezing it solid within minutes.

Jack's keen eye sight spots Pitch morphing an arrow out of nightmare sand, the same kind he used to kill Sandy. He pulled back the arrow and directs his aim at Bunnymund, who has his backed turned, busy fending off one of the nightmares.

Adrenaline pumps through his veins, he could yell and give Bunny a warning, but he was too far away for the Pooka to be able to hear him. Even his acute hearing wouldn't be able to pick up the sound of his voice under all the noise the nightmares were making.

Jack acts quick, gathering the strongest force of wind around him, rapidly propelling himself forward. Voices came muffled, the sound of the violent wind deafening. His morbid murky surroundings suddenly disappear in a tunnel of light. _There were bright streaks of sunrays shining down from the clear blue sky, free of angry clouds. Around him, children were running, laughing, filled with belief, it wasn't a perfect world of darkness but it was a world of light, that's what his heart really desires. _His delusional world suddenly shatters back to reality, everything around him seems to be moving in slow motion. Jack isn't able to move his staff under the hard blowing zephyr. Instead he outstretches his arms, leaving himself wide open for an attack, he intercepts the arrow, just inches away from Bunny. The black arrow protruded through him, the impact slams him hard against the ground.

A pained heart rending scream rings clearly and they were all shocked even Pitch Black himself.

It was like seeing Sandy getting struck by an arrow all over again, except Jack wasn't made of sand, his blood continued to flow from his open wound.

Jack shot a strained glance at Pitch, silently apologizing. He never forgot anything he said, but just couldn't let him kill the guardians.

But to Pitch it was utter betrayal. After all he's done, Jack is just going to turn on him.

He sees Jack's blue eyes glow through the thick mist, he could often tell Jack's emotions just by looking at his eyes, before they were hurt, filled with hatred and hunger for revenge, but now there was fear and innocence. He was just a child, he had nothing to do with this and yet she shot him with an arrow…..

He takes a step back and calls off his attack, gathering his nightmare sand and disappearing without a trace.

"Jack!"

"JACK!"

"_**Jack!"**_

Everything all around him seemed nothing more than buzzes. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears.

The snow gathered around the paths drank the blood greedily, quickly reddening as more hemorrhage spilled.

His breathing came in the form of short gasps, flashes of white danced around his eyes, his vision clouded, like mist besieged all around him.

The cold wind screeched loudly as it surrounded Jack like a protective barrier.

The winter spirit made an attempt to move, but only a moan escaped him. The black arrow suddenly dissolves, sand particles mixing with the blood. More pain seared, he clutched his wound with both his palms, trying to stop the bleeding. His heart beat painfully fast he felt like it had been sliced in halves. His breath grew short, his eyes wrenched painfully shut.

"Jack!"

"JACK!"

"_**Jack!"**_

Electric pulses ran through his veins, causing him to shiver violently. It was cold, colder than usual and he was Jack Frost, _Why was he feeling cold?_

He began to think that this was the day he was finally going to die, then he'd no longer have to suffer the feeling of being walked through like a ghost. He no longer has to be alone; he no longer has to be the outsider of everything.

He felt like he was going to pass out. He willingly gives in.

"Jack!"

"JACK!"

"_**Jack!"**_

It was those voices again that kept him awake, but this time they seem to real to be happening in his head.

He felt a set of fluffy paws slide under his back. It suddenly felt so warm again, not because he's bleeding out, but he was feeling the warmth of kindness and love.

Bunny lifts him off the ground, causing the winter spirit to yelp unwillingly, clutching his wound even tighter. Tears ran down from the corners of his eyes, freezing into crystal tear drops midway down his cheek. "I'm sorry" he sputtered "I'm sorry"

"Shhh…hang on there mate" Bunny's voice was gentler than usual, providing him comfort after all the pain he cause him. _Aw he does care _Jack thought, even at the time of pain he still had room for jests. Although he couldn't stop the tears from falling, the pain was searing, his chest felt like it had been set on fire. He could feel his heart been growing weaker, he was unaware of what was happening all around him again.

The guilt weighed inside of Bunnymund, Jack was dying and it was his entire fault….

* * *

**Originally I wanted this chapter to end in a cliffhanger, but since you guys are so awesome I didn't want to make you guys wait :D besides cliffhangers make my head explode haha and it's probably gonna take a while till the next update. I AM SORRY, IT'S JUST THAT I PUBLISHED A LITLLE TOO MUCH AGAIN!**

**Er….i'll just reply to your reviews next chapter….feeling sooo lazy :( **


	8. Chapter 8

**So is anyone feeling bad for Pitch now? *Hears crickets* No one? Well you're gonna *evil grin* maybe in the next chapters. **

**I bet all of you are anticipating the news of what happened to Jack, well too bad your not gonna see it. Apparently I love to torture characters emotionally too, and I brought you this chapter, which is sort of a form of character examination. Jack's thoughts will be in the next chapter ;) this one centralizes around the others.**

* * *

Everything was disoriented and they just fought. They didn't know what was happening all around them, they couldn't see _who _was around them, they just fought endlessly.

The children were having fun, they were able to change the nightmare sand into dream sand easily with their hopes and dreams, but they were human, they have the ability to change the sand with their touch, like how they overcome their fears by thinking happy thoughts. The guardians clearly weren't, the only one who could change the nightmares into dreams is Sandy.

Nightmare horses were charging towards them in every direction, no matter how many they take out, there seem to be more coming. Bunnymund tapped his foot and opened his tunnels, summoning his egg golems that guarded the Warren. North took his snow globes and called his yetis to help them fight, even the little elves came along, but it wasn't helping. The more help they get, the more creatures Pitch made, they were terribly out numbered.

Sandy just dissolved along with the nightmare arrow that struck him, now he's back, his power generated by the dreams of the seven children of Burgess, compared to before, his dream sand was weaker, but they seem to be gaining the upper hand. The nightmare horses that Sandy transformed became his army that fought off the rest of the stallions.

Soon the roads were cleared from nightmares, only a few left standing. Bunnymund thought he saw a spark of frost from the corner of his eye, but he ignored it, thinking it was just his imagination. He whipped around just as his acute hearing picked up the screech of a nightmare charging towards him.

There seemed to be another set of nightmares coming for them from the other side. The Pooka quickly unsheathes his boomerangs and fends off the nightmares that were getting a little too close to the children. He fails to notice Pitch Black preparing to strike him with an arrow.

"NO!"

All he heard was the distant cry, Jack's cry that the others didn't hear. He spun around only to see Jack blocking away an arrow that was supposedly coming for him.

They were all stunned as Jack slammed hard onto the streets, the black arrow protruding out his back. It took time for them to register what was really happening.

It was like seeing Sandy getting struck by the arrow all over again, only this was more agonizing. When the black arrow his Sandy, his body just absorbed the nightmare sand and dissolved into particles, but Jack clearly wasn't made of sand, the arrow pierced right through him, just inches away from his heart, droplets of blood dripped from the tip of the arrow.

The other children couldn't see, they haven't believed in Jack yet and they were deeply confused of what happened. Only Jamie could see, Jamie could see it clearly; the winter spirit he's just met, the person who he felt some kind of brotherly connection with just got struck by an arrow. "JACK!" he hollers and tries to run forward, only to be held back by Tooth, who herself was starting to shake, the tears welling her eyes.

Bunny couldn't move, as much as he wanted to turn away, he couldn't, most of this probably was his fault. All these years all he felt was hatred and annoyance towards Jack, particularly after what happened on Easter. The winter spirit can mess with his egg hunts, it was okay with him. He could freeze every one of his spring tulips, he could tolerate that, but ruining Easter and causing all the children to lose their belief in him, he's crossed the line. It was okay if Jack came late; it's okay if he wasn't able to help them, they could still forgive him, but he had his memories with him and baby tooth was missing. It made them all think he was in some kind of conspiracy with Pitch, and when he found out that Jack fighting for Pitch, it made him even more furious, all the guilt he was feeling before washed away.

Now that he put it into deeper thought, he realized Jack didn't do anything wrong, he was just one person, he couldn't cover up all the tunnels, even if he was there with them on Easter, it wouldn't make a difference, the nightmares would still over power them, and Easter would still be ruined. Jack was probably upset, which is the reason behind why he joined Pitch in the first place, the Boogeyman could be very persuasive, Bunny knew that himself.

All the guilt starts to weigh in, he never thought about it before. He snapped at Jack, he called him a traitor, _he hit him, _but now he saved him from that nightmare arrow. Jack maybe over centuries old but he would always be a child, a child that didn't know who he really was, a child that has been ignored for so long. His emotions were fragile as glass, he would do anything to gain anyone's trust, he could easily be tricked.

He stands on all fours and breaks into a run towards the fallen winter spirit. He was almost afraid to touch him, fearing he might break under the lightest touch. He just seemed so frail, Bunny couldn't figure out a way to move him without causing him more pain, first he had to take out the arrow. The winter child was writhing painfully on the ground, seeing this made Bunny feel like he's failed every child around the world.

Thankfully the black arrow dissolved on it's own, and the massive rabbit didn't hesitate to pick him off the ground, wincing every time he heard Jack moan. "Shh, hang in there, it's gonna be alright" yes it was a ridiculous thing to say, especially when they are stuck in suck a terrible situation like this, but Bunny didn't know what else to say, his heart felt like it was set on fire and worst of all Jack was apologizing to _him._

Pitch was both shocked and seething with range, shocked because he was anticipating for the nightmare arrow to strike the rabbit but furious with Jack. After everything he has done, after all the things he told him, the winter spirit still refuses to betray _his precious guardians. _Pitch thought he finally succeeded in gaining his trust, he thought he would finally have his own world of fear, he thought he could finally see the guardians start to fade, he never expected this. He has fought many battles all his life, with his many experiences, he always had a backup plan incase something goes wrong, but he never expected anything to go wrong from this point, and everything just seems so perfect.

The worst part of all he trusted a guardian to help do his job, he never should have. Whatever Jack may be, even if he fills his heart with hatred and darkness, he was still a stubborn guardian, through and through, just like all the others, he should have realized that from the beginning.

Yet he couldn't be mad, all he sees in front of him is a child who doesn't know where he belongs. Those times when Jack was still helping him, he actually felt like a father again, the feeling he thought he's forgotten about for centuries. Yes, he did enjoy seeing the guardians fall, yes he did enjoy seeing Sandy disappear into nightmare sand, but Jack? He certainly isn't proud of what he did, _he was horrified._

In the moment of desperation, he called off his attack and melted into the shadows, leaving a few nightmare horses around.

The wisps of nightmares sand fell limply on the ground and the children around were drifting to a dreamless but comfortable sleep. The black clouds broke away, leaving trails of cold mist around. The full moon shined down on them.

Bunny was livid; his fur bristles with range as his vision searches around wildly for Pitch, cradling Jack, trying his best not to jostle him. "Pitch" he hisses, "come out here ya coward!"

The children around were confused, asking each other why the nightmares have disappeared and why everybody stopped fighting. Only Jamie could see what was happening and it was definitely not an illusion. The child tried to twist out of the Tooth Fairy's grasp, even though she kept telling him that Jack was okay.

Tooth didn't know if he was okay either, the blood spilled everywhere around, visibly staining Bunny's fur and she was starting to panic. The wind grew colder at each of Jack's shallow breaths; it makes her wonder if he was dying. No, Jack was stronger than that, he couldn't just die like that. She was actually relieved that most of the children couldn't see Jack, this was absolutely horrifying, as much as she wanted to run up there to comfort the winter child, she was more focused on trying to keep Jamie away.

Bunny started to panic when Jack's breaths grew slower. North suddenly appeared beside him, without asking any further questions about where Jack came from or how he ended up here, he began giving commands. "Bunny, come with me to ze pole now" he fishes out one of his snow globes out of his coat and turns to Sandy and Tooth. "Get ze children back to their homes and meet us there."

Sandy and Tooth nodded absently, still too shocked to move quickly. Especially Sandy, who didn't really know what was going on.

The Sandman raised his arms and dream sand poured all around them, putting the children to sleep while the yetis sweep them off the ground.

Jamie started crying, refusing to fall asleep. Tooth was still murmuring sweet nothings to him in a warm embrace, "It's okay, everything's gonna be fine, Jack is gonna be fine, he's gonna be back soon okay?" it was the best thing she could say for she was afraid of what might happen to Jack too. It took a whole 5 minutes for Jamie to calm down and slip into a deep dreamful sleep.

Tooth gives Sandy a fearful glance. Sandy just cracks a warm smile, assuring that everything's going to be fine.

The production of toys began immediately after the lights started shining again. Bunny struggled to keep up with North because the yetis were heading opposite of _his _direction. He floundered through the clusters of elves that were scattered everywhere around them, this is precisely why he preferred coming and going through his tunnels instead of using the doors, but he was too busy having a panic attack to growl at the yetis because Jack had stopped responding to him on the way. he was out cold and what scared the Pooka the most was his heart beat was growing fainter and fainter. "Crikey North where are ya headin'? we're runnin' outta time ere mate!" He yells distressingly.

The old Cossack curses in Russian and takes another sharp turn around the halls and Bunny follows without further question, a trail of blood stalks behind them.

North threw open the door of what seemed like an infirmary. The room was almost empty, it looked more like a wooden cabin with a single bed lying at the center and a small cabinet of medical supplies beside it.

Bunny sets Jack down on the bed gently; he was clearly out cold, not even aware he was being moved around. His hand still clutched his wound and the other never let go of his staff.

North gently pries away the arm wrapped protectively around his torso to check how bad the wound is. He pauses and stares, his expression contorts from worried to horrified. Jack was ghost-like, paler than he was before, his lips cracked, sweat drenched his hair. His hoodie was plastered on his chest as the blood oozes. The old Cossack forces his gaze away to call one of the yetis to help.

Bunny was alarmed with how much blood he's loosing, the white sheets of the bed were already stained crimson in a matter of a few seconds. "North, I'm goin' down ta the warren ta get some herbs" he says urgently and taps his foot, disappearing into his rabbit hole.

He ran in full sprint as fast as his feet could take him. His heart was pounding painfully hard against hiss ribcage, his chest closing in on him, he didn't dare stop, there was no time to waste. "Dear MIM please don't take him now. Jack had done wrong and he was supposedly mad at the frost child for that, but it happened all because of him, Jack was lost and he didn't know where to go. Even if Jack decides to forgive him and forget everything that happened, the guilt will always remain whenever he looks into those frightened eyes.

that is if Jack survives this….

* * *

**So? Do you think Jack is doomed? Don't worry he's not dead….yet**

**Ow looks like I made a lot of people sad…which makes me happy 'cause I really suck at making things depressing.**

**I believe I said something about this story coming close to an end before? Well forget that, I added a lot of twist and turns so this story will last a little longer :D the bad news is I have spent my summer break carelessly, mow I'm down to a few days and I still haven't finished a single story -_-**

**Did you guys expect anything like this the first time you read this story?**

**Now it's time to reply to your lovely reviews :D (wow it's seems like it's been a while since I've done that) although this time it's gonna be full of apologies.**

* * *

**Guest: oh great lights I am so sorry for killing your heart O.O I didn't feel anything when I was writing this….does that mean I'm heartless!? Lol the good news is I updated, the bad news is….you still wouldn't know if Jack's gonna be alright or not cause I'm so evil I left it a cliffhanger again XD**

**Sheeijan: this time I am actually glad that only Jamie can see Jack (for now) at least only one child would be scarred…..wait how is that a good thing? O.o I scarred Jamie….**

**Doubled-Helix: yep, I'm pretty evil XD yes! People are feeling bad for Pitch! My plan is working! Lol**

**Meowing girl: aw don't hate Bunny, it's hard to hate him when he's fluffy XD seriously I sort of hated him in the movie but when he turned into a little fluff ball I just COULDN'T :3**

**WRATH77: my apologies :O I should really stop torturing every character now….**

**Snowflake: oh my gosh you cried? *gasp* YES! Uh…wait….well it's hard for me to make people cry….and I feel so happ-I mean I'm sorry O.O I am really sorry**

**Warrior Nun: yep, that's how much of an angel Jack is :3**

**8fangirl8: Wha….? Is it a coincidence? XD don't worry, I don't do character death….or I might just try….right here….right now *evil grin* just kidding lol…..or am I? Wait am I scaring you?**

**Isthisparadise: again I must say, sorry for the long wait :( I'm just bad at updating fast**

**Phantom Ice: yay to the bright side of dying!...O.o what the heck did I just say?**

**Book girl fan: feel free to stab me with forks cause here's another cliffhanger….can I get a head start? Lol**

**Areus Bookworm: thanks for the motivation ;)**

**OinkyThePiggy: lol that would be a a great touch at the end of every chapter XD**

**Otaku908: again, I am sorry for almost making you cry….although I'm secretly proud of it cause I've never made anyone cry through my writing before. **

**Surely I know the difference between 'your' and 'you're' same goes with 'peak' and 'peek' the problem is I type a little too fast and I am too lazy to re-read my chapters again XD I tried once, I always end up getting frustrated which results to deleting it lol, I must be the only one like that Xd**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woah, looks like I've been putting you guys through hell O.O sorry for the slow updates, I've been side tracked by a lot of events lately -_-**

**But hey, look on the bright side, I'm back and you guys will finally know if Jack is still alive or not *evil grin* are you scared now?**

**Warning: mentions of blood…a lot of it. I suggest you guys try not to visualize it, cause I just did and it felt horrible.**

* * *

"_And Jack __**if **__you help us, we will give you your memories"_

Why did he even go back to them when he already got his memories? Why couldn't he just abandon them? He was only helping them because they offered him his memories right? Why did he even go back only to be blamed and accused by them?

"_We should __**never **__have trusted you!"_

Now it makes him wonder what he did wrong. He brought Sophie home and came back just as promised; he was just distracted by that familiar voice that was calling his name. If only they gave him a chance to explain to them. If he was there to fight the nightmares, would it even make a difference?

"_Easter is about new beginnings, new life, Easter is about hope and now it's gone"_

Was everything his fault? He shouldn't have gone back to them, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt, he should have just flown away, but there was a part of him that didn't regret his decision.

"_No, you were chosen, like we were all chosen, by man in moon"_

The question is, why him? Why would man in the moon choose someone like him?

"_Each of those lights is a child"_

"_A child who believes, and good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them"_

Even though the children don't believe in **him, **even though there are times when he was mad at them, he didn't want them to fear him, he loved them.

Jack couldn't get a proper grasp of reality. Everything around him was disoriented, nightmares were screeching, children were screaming, mixed voices yelling his name, one was probably Death calling for him. He was stuck somewhere between the past and the present, unable to tell which was real. His eyes were cracked open enough for him to see blurs and figures zooming passed him yet somehow the flashes of memories shown clearer.

The old voices filled his head although they did not frustrate or anger him like before, instead they provided him comfort and made a smile form on his lips, a true smile that was the sign or true joy, the feeling that has been alien to him for 3 centuries, the warmth of love blossoming in his heart, the voices weren't stray, the voices were the guardians, praising him, speaking the words he's always wanted to hear, accepting him to their family. Hearing this made Jack's scars from solitude fade, it made his fears disappear; now he knew what being loved felt like, after years and years of yearning for it, those times when he would cling to a window looking into a perfect family, wondering when he will ever get one. The warmth felt better than he imagined, he's completely lost touch of reality. Now Jack was sure he was already dying, he was probably on Death's doorstep waiting for it to take him. The guardians would never accept him, especially after what he's done. What he saw before was probably a part of his delusions, the guardians won't help him, he was probably lying alone on the ground left to die, but who did it all feel so real? His mind felt numb from all the questions, he was exhausted and he was suddenly aware of the hot searing pain that radiated from his wound.

He didn't know what exactly happened, at al came so fast he didn't get enough time to register the events. All he remembers is betraying the guardians and now he's betrayed Pitch too. He had no where to go to anymore, he would just be left alone again.

He struggled for breath but his chest felt heavy. He could hear his own heartbeats thumping; slowing down each breath he took. It was all over for him, he had nothing to live for.

Who would care if Jack Frost disappeared from this cruel world? Who would care if there were no more winter nights that are so cold and bitter? The world would actually be better off without him; after all, he makes a mess wherever he goes. No one will grieve, no one will be saddened, they will just carry on with their lives as they always do.

Jack didn't fight anymore, instead he clenched his eyes shut even tighter. He suddenly finds himself at the bottom of the icy lake, waiting for death to decide his fate and he realized he was terrified more than ever, terrified of death.

"_**Jack can you hear me?"**_

"_**Hang in there! Just hang in there!"**_

"_**Stay with us Jack!"**_

It's funny when your dead, people start caring…

* * *

Bunny finally arrived outside the room Jack was left in, out of breath and panting heavily, his fur bristled, his ears plastered to his skull and his pupils narrowed. He gritted his teeth, his whole body ached every movement he made, the soles of his feet burned from charging too fast in addition to all the wounds and cuts he's gotten from the battle with the nightmares but that did not matter right now. He leaned on the door to catch his breath, never before had he pushed his speed to its limits. He clutched a fresh bundle of herbs from his Warren in a death grip. Through the thick wooden door he could pick up the ruckus that was going on inside, yetis rushing around, the sound of North braking orders. In there was chaos, Bunny was almost afraid to open the door for he was scared of what may be the outcome of Jack.

Jack had lost a lot of blood and no matter how much Bunny tried to stay calm he was always shaken by the thought of losing Jack. What hurt the most was the fact that this was all his fault, none of this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't hit Jack in the first place.

Jack could be annoying; Jack could get on his nerves, he would threaten to hurt him whenever it gets too bloody cold on Easter but as each year went by the winter spirit probably took his threats as a joke and it really was, Bunny had no intention of hurting Jack, he just got so frustrated, Easter was ruined, a child just went right through him, he couldn't control himself.

The massive rabbit shook himself out of his thoughts and tried to focus. He straightened and clutched the bundle of leaves even tighter in his hands (or paws lol). Slowly he pushed the doors open, revealing North and a few yetis gathered by the bedside. They were all in silence, it made Bunny's heart skip a beat as he mentally panicked thinking Jack was dead. He came a little closer to see that one of the yetis was just stitching him up.

"How is he?" Bunny asked suddenly, breaking the thick air of silence. His voice wasn't quivering but there was fear present in his tone.

His sudden presence seems to have startled some of the yetis, the hairy creatures jumped slightly as they turned to see who was there.

"He's fine" North said after moments of dead silence without taking his eyes off of Jack's limp form. "Lost a lot of blood…"

Bunny forgot how to breathe, his throat somehow felt narrow. He moved forward with aching slow steps and peeked through the yetis.

Jack lay limp, wrapped in the white sheets that have been drenched in his own blood. He was clearly out cold, not even reacting to the yetis moving around. He was trapped in a troubled state, his hand contracted and relaxed while clutching the comforters, beads of sweat never stopped running down from his forehead. His face had long lost its complexion, the bruise mark still visible on his relatively ghostly skin.

A pang struck Bunny's chest as the guilt began eating his heart away again. Just by looking at Jack makes him feel horrible. Who was he to call himself a guardian when he can't even protect a child like Jack? He should have thought before he acted. After centuries in solitude, Jack was fragile. Bunny knew that too, he should never have said those words to him, he should never have hit him, then Jack would have stayed with them and Pitch wouldn't have gotten the chance to manipulate him.

_Pitch _Bunny hissed, his paws clenched the herbs tightly. He's really crossed the line this time. The Pooka seethes with anger, his green eyes growing darker "the next time I see im' I'll be sure ta rip im' ta shreds" he mutters.

This was Pitch's fault; he blamed man in the moon too. Jack is innocent, he had nothing to do with this and yet they dragged him to the center of chaos. It was all their fault too, they weren't careful with him. The winter spirit had been through a lot and they were just adding to his problems.

"His heart beat is faint" North speaks again and Bunny realizes how deafening the silence had become. "But he can survive, I know it" this time North didn't even bother to pull of the 'I feel it in my belly' for this time, and for the first time, he wasn't sure of his instincts.

Bunny's thick brows knit together, "He's a fighter, he's always been, he _**will **_survive this." He sighs and takes another look at Jack "Poor frostbite, he probably thinks he's all alone…what was he even thinking?"

They were about to fall in complete silence again, but thee door suddenly flew open and a worried Tooth flittered in, followed by Sandy, who was as confused as ever.

Tooth's eyes were glassy with worry; her wings beat fast as she made a beeline over to the bedside, not even bothering to apologize when she ran into a yeti carrying a tray of medical supplies. "How is he right now? Is he okay? How bad is it? Will he wake up soon?"

"Woah, woah there shiela" Bunny calms her down a little, trying to keep his voice from quivering. "He's fine, he's gonna be fine" he turns to a yeti and hands them the bundle of leaves he's been clutching in his paws for the passed minutes. "Bandage im' up with those, it'll help" he instructs.

Sandy suddenly floats above them, flailing his arms, catching each of their attention. A series of images flash too rapidly for them to make out, but it was obvious he was asking what the heck happened while he was gone.

North sighs, "We did something terrible Sandy"

Sandy forms a question mark, his expression bewildered as more sand images appear.

"It's a long story" Bunny glances at Jack again. "Come on, let's leave him ta rest, we have a lot of explainin' ta do"

* * *

Sandy paces around in front of the fireplace, he had an unreadable expression, the others didn't know if he was upset or furious. The guardians gathers around him, neither dared call Sandy's attention or started explaining what happened. They just sat together in tension.

It was Bunny who decided to explain, this was his entire fault anyway. He clears his throat, calling for Sandy's attention.

The Sandman turns to him expectedly with his arms crossed, just waiting for him to explain.

Bunny's ears dropped _here it comes._

True they have known the Sandman all their life, and Sandy was famous from his good natured attitude but now they were all afraid of how he might react.

"Easter was ruined and I blamed it on Jack"

"We blamed it on Jack" North corrected.

"We were prepared, we had a fresh new batch of eggs painted and ready to go…but we didn't see the nightmares hiding in the tunnels." Bunny trails off and glances slightly at Sandy before he finds the courage to continue again. "Somehow little Sophie snuck in the Warren and Jack had offered to take her back home, but then the nightmares attacked, and he wasn't there…and I dunno, he had his memory box, and Tooth's little fairy was missing…we thought he made some kind of conspiracy with Pitch."

Sandy exhales sharply, sand steam coming out of his ears.

"Pitch _did _trick him, for a few days Jack was fighting for him already until…until a while ago, he must'ave realized something and jumped in front of that arrow."

"But…" Tooth cuts in "Why do you think Pitch just….left when he hit Jack? Could he really…?"

"No" Bunny refuses to believe it "he wouldn't care; this is probably part of a trick!"

"Why else did he leave?"

"He got what he wanted? There are a lot of explanations for this Sheila"

"Indeed there are" North agrees "He is probably up to something again, we can't keep guard down"

Bunny opens his mouth to speak, but he is suddenly interrupted when his ears pick up the faint sound the others easily missed.

_It was coming from Jack's room!_

"Crikey, what's happenin' in there?" he stood on all fours and sprints down the halls, the others follow shortly with no further question.

Bunny arrives to find the winter spirit sitting awake on his bed. His heart fluttered with relief and felt a burst of happiness washing over him. "Jack…" he says, drawing closer with slow steps.

Jack turned; his eyes were wide and clouded with fear. He threw himself back, hitting his head hard on the headboard, but it didn't matter, he was scrambling away from Bunnymund….

* * *

**There you have it, he's alive, although there is still something wrong with him. Yes cliffhanger again, sorry :D**

**OinkyThePiggy: Pretty much I scarred everyone here. Sorry about that XD I know how painful it feels to have something pulling at your heart; I felt it before, actually a lot of times. Yeah, a lot of authors made me cry….**

**Guest: here's some superglue and duct tape, it fixes everything….Sorry again, here's another cliffhanger XD oh I'm evil, wow thanks O.o haha**

**Meowing girl: Ugh I know how that feels -_- I'm always blamed for my little sister's mistakes.**

**CAT GIRL 28: Well he did :D yay we're all happy**

**Destiel101: aw thanks…yep I take horrifying as a compliment XD **

**Phantom Ice: well looks like you have to stick around, there will be more suspense soon *Evil grin***

**Sheeijan: the good news is he survived XD **

**Warrior Nun: Jackie indeed….need a hug?**

**Otaku908: I'm cruel? Why thank you XD **

**Book girl fan: yes! Spoons they're less….SHARP well….imma run now *sprints away***

**DB: caught in a dilemma :D don't worry this won't end soon **

**Centuardy jackson007: yep, Jack can't die but I can always kill him off O.o lol jk…**

**Silversparklemoonlight: I tend to skip author's notes too when I'm super lazy XD well your gonna have to expect even more turns before this story ends the way the song did XD **

**Peanut Butter Rules: the good news is, he lives! The bad new is he's scarred for life XD **

**Doubled-Helix: hey, everyone's calling me evil…I FEEL SO HAPPY lol**

**Rosesandsouffles: REALLY? Thanks :D**

**Sabafalakeh: OMG? You mean follow me around O.o lol just kidding…*Blast confetti canon* WELCOME TO FANFICTION!**

**Maryyam24ish:haha thanks ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Partly inspired by the song "Wake Me Up!" by Avicii**

* * *

So wake me up when it's all over...

* * *

Jack's natural instinct was to make a grab for his staff that has been missing this whole time. He gropes for it blindly but there seems to be nothing but vast emptiness all around him. His vision devoid of light, his ambient blighted with pure darkness, he couldn't see what was happening, he didn't know where he is, and he's terrified. The darkness stung even more than a flash of blinding light. He tries to calm down but his breathing pattern was entirely out of his control, sharp gasps escaped him, his chest heaved rapidly like he couldn't catch a breath, his heart beats so fast, threatening to break through his ribcage. He tried to say something, he tried to shout to catch the attention of whoever was around him but no sound, not even a moan came out. But then he suddenly felt a set of warm hands take hold of him, the warmth washed over him like a warm blanket wrapping around him and for the first time in centuries he actually felt safe.

Jack absently clenched his eyes shut a little tighter; every muscle of his body relaxed and his breathing grew into a more natural pattern, a smile formed on his lips as he savors the warm perception he never knew long before.

He had no idea how long it had been but it felt like everything happened only in a nick of time.

A pang suddenly struck his chest like something was penetrating through his flesh. He tried to pry his eyes open to see what was causing it but his lids felt too heavy with sleep threatening to take over him. Jack was afraid to give in; he may never wake up again if he did. He was afraid of death, he was afraid of falling into eternal darkness. He was familiar with death thanks to a small glimpse of his memories. He remembered how horrible it was to be suspended in the middle of the lake, forced to listen to his own heartbeats as they grow slower and slower.

The pain did not subside; instead it grew even more torrid as it came in rolling billows. Thankfully it was enough to keep him awake. Jack suddenly felt the warmth let go of him, leaving him lost in darkness. He let out a startled yelp and attempted to lift his hands to reach out to the source of the warmth but his limbs felt so numb, he couldn't move.

His breaths grew hitched as the biting darkness was all around him. It only caused his sting his wound even more. Jack forced himself to hold his breath, trying to stop the pain that will never end. The noises around him grew louder, as if they were panicking, thinking he was dead.

Jack hesitated and drew a deep breath, causing another pang to strike his chest. He let out a sharp cry of pain and managed to open his eyes half way to see fuzzy figures looming over him. He was instantly aware how much pain he was in, his muscles were strained, His eyes felt like they've just been pushed out of their sockets and his chest burned white-hot like a torch was held against it. Jack tried his best to look around, only to feel bitingly cold pain from his neck whenever he tried to move.

The last thing he saw was the wooden ceiling above and the four walls around him that signified he was somewhere indoors and not lying alone on the cold cement ground. It would have made him smile again if he wasn't in so much pain, he couldn't find enough strength to hold on any longer. He slowly shut his eyes and then everything dimmed out.

* * *

Jack didn't know hw long he had been asleep but it must have been hours for his body to grow stiff. As if the flow of his memories had suddenly been cut off, he couldn't recall what happened before or why he was here now. Slowly his eyes flutter open, allowing the colors to pour in, finally shedding some light to his vision. He craned his neck, skimming the room for his staff. Oblivious to his wound, he abruptly uses his elbows to prop himself up, immediately regretting his decision. He gritted his teeth, hissing from the sudden stinging pain.

Jack shut his eyes and leaned back against the headboard, feeling a wave of nausea threatening to pull him back to sleep. He caresses his wound gently and found himself dresses in a plain white shirt, his beloved hoodie nowhere to be found. He swings his legs on the edge of the bed, the gentle blowing zephyr shrouded around him in a protective barrier. He sat staring at the blank air trying to reminiscence what happened.

He remembered joining Pitch, he remembered Bunny hitting him, he remembered his cold harsh glare when he found out he was with Pitch.

He remembered the sadness, he remembered the frustration, he remembered how alone he felt.

Bunny was probably furious, there's no telling what he might do to him.

He was startled when the door suddenly flew open revealing the Pooka standing by the doorway. Jack just _reacted;_ he gave a startled yelp and scrambles away, nearly falling off the edge of the bed, his heart leaping rapidly against ribcage.

They both froze, neither of them making a move.

Bunny's ears were plastered to his skull, looking as small as possible, trying not to frighten the winter spirit even more.

Jack just blinks a few times, trying to register what happened. He suddenly remembers seeing his memories, getting his first believer and the last thing was sort of a blur.

He remembered Pitch aiming his arrow at Bunnymund, then it was pain, blood and darkness.

"Ey, calm down, yer gonna re-open some wounds" Bunny says softly and draws closer with aching steps.

He didn't even say a word in reply for he had no words to say, or where to begin with. His fears abate as Bunny slowly approaches him with a gentle expression, free of anger or hatred "Ey, no need ta be afraid, I ain't mad"

Jack absently shifts uncomfortably, feeling sullen inside. Tears form on the corners of his eyes, turning into beads of crystal as they slide down his cheeks. "I'm sorry" he murmurs, barely audible but enough for Bunny's acute hearing to pick up.

"Oi," Bunny grips his shoulders gently. Thankfully Jack did not flinch or flee away in fear, but he did not cease his apologies.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, I was mad and…I didn't want to be alone again."

Hearing Jack spluttering his apologies made his heart wrench, _he _should be the one who's apologizing, he's the one who caused this in the first place. Ignoring how startled Jack looked, he grabbed the boy into a small embrace.

For a moment Jack panicked, letting out a sharp gasp as he tries to squirm away. The gentle gesture calmed his nerves down, before he knew it he was clinging to Bunny's fur in a death grip like he was the only person left in this world. His tears never stopped falling, the crystallized tear drops slid down the tangled white sheets, each shattering as landed on the floorboards. He wanted to stop but he couldn't, the tears just keptforming, he just felt so vehement from all the intense emotions going around in his mind.

Bunny used to think Jack was nothing but a 'pest' only a selfish brat who goes around causing nothing but trouble. Now he came to realize just how much Jack had been through, for centuries of wandering the earth in solitude, thinking he would never find a place where he was truly welcomed.

This was his fault, it was all their faults, it was partly man in the moon's fault too, if only they paid more attention to him, if only they had listened to him, if only they had just been _there _for him then he wouldn't have ended up like this. Bunny knew the pain of being walked through, it made him wonder how Jack managed to keep his emotions all to himself all these years. He was amazed how the winter spirit is able to hide his emotions easily, but he knew too well, underneath the lies, he was deeply broken inside. Bunny silently swore he would do whatever it takes to put him back together piece by piece.

There was only one thing left, clear in his thoughts. _Pitch is gonna have to pay._

"Shh, it's gonna be alright now, yer safe" he tells him silently and slides an arm around his shoulder and another under his legs, rearranging him in a more comfortable position so his wound wouldn't pester even more.

He pulls away from the small embrace. Jack wipes away the tears using the back of his palm and gives Bunny a sad look, his blue eyes filled with guilt and pain.

It was Tooth that broke the moment of tension as she flittered in the room, her rapid beating wings humming noisily. "Jack!" she gives bird-like chirp and makes a bee-line for him, tackling the winter elemental into a gentle hug. "Thank goodness you're alright" she takes hold on both sides of his face and scolds him. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?"

Jack frowned, feeling remorse gnawing on his mind. _Why did he even think of turning against them in the first place?_

North came in eventually followed by Sandy, floating on his golden dust cloud. The Sandman gave Jack a warm smile, tiny sand fireworks erupted right above his hair, symbolizing how happy he was to know he is okay.

Jack felt a tears forming in his eyes again as he stares at them, their eyes glazed with concern and worry. He felt the warmth and love from every embrace they gave him. Dreaming about it was entirely different from the real thing, he never thought it would feel this good.

"My boy, you're awake!" North boomed suddenly and swept young immortal off the bed and into his arms. They both laughed, Jack ignoring the pain that suddenly started searing again.

Of course, everyone protested at that, especially Bunnymund, who fussed around like a mother hen, although hearing Jack's laughter lifted the weight off their hearts.

They all gathered around him, checking him for any other injury. Jack absently let them fret. Neither spoke about Pitch or what happened before. They'll just bring back the subject when they know Jack is ready to speak about it.

* * *

**I can't say I am proud of this chapter, it's absolutely stupid -_-**

**Sorry for the crappy chapters lately, I don't know how but it's suddenly very difficult for me to write =_= it's really irking me, now it takes twice as long for me to come up with a chapter.**

**Well here it is again, I'm going back to school on the 9****th**** of September and I'm gonna be loaded when that time comes. Once again I didn't use my free time wisely. I was supposed to finish this story by the end of August but, yeah I got distracted.**

**Why am I rushing to finish stories? Oh it's because I have a lot more in planned and I'm starting to think I'll never get the chance to write them anymore, they'll all just stay in my mind forever until I suddenly lose interest in writing them again (Yes it happens)**

**I'll reply to your reviews on the next chapter, I'm sort of rushing to bring you more updates before school starts :D**

**BTW thank you guys so much for all your reviews and support, I wish I could just hug you!**

**Feel free to PM me if you want to clarify things, or if you just wanna talk, believe me I'm bored most of the time.**

**See you in the next chapter, and I hope it would be better than this one XD **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys :D I'm back with another super late update =_= I can't seem to find time and update every week like before; school is just plainly killing me. I mean it's only the first few weeks and we already have a heck lot of projects piled up, and worst of all, it is all due on the same day *sigh* thanks for being so patient guys, this story is five months old already and this is the time I realize how horrible I am with updating. It's not like I wanna finish this quickly, I'll eventually miss writing it and go sit in the corner to mope. It's just that it feels so freaking good to finish a story.**

**Time to get started on the chapter ^_^ I own nothing.**

**Just a minor spoiler: Pitch was once offered the role of a guardian based on the comic by Rufftoons**

* * *

_All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost_

* * *

After all the worry and panic attacks they have all been put through, it was a huge relief for them to know that Jack was gonna be alright.

The winter child had already reverted back to his normal self. His electric blue eyes no longer dull, but gleaming with joy, his smile was wide with true bliss, no longer a mask to seal away his emotions. He openly conversed and even joked around with the guardians, freezing a few elves that brought with them cookies. Thankfully he was no longer wincing in pain, even laughing heartily watching the elves trying to squirm out of their frozen solid coats(seriously are the elves really triangular?)

Hearing Jack's laughter made all the guardians smile too. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Each and every one of them has their own fault. They were the reason why this all this happened to Jack in the first place. After everything he's been put through, the best they can do was to keep him happy right?

After everything that has happened, it had become awfully hard for them to deny Jack's requests. The winter spirit didn't exactly like staying in a cramped room, lying in bed all day and when he had ran out of elves to freeze and yetis to pelt with snow, he asked the guardians if he could get out for some air.

It took a long while for them to say 'no' especially while staring at those wide pleading eyes (I had that dream, it was hard to deny)

Jack knew he wasn't properly healed yet, he could still feel the twisting pain in his wound whenever he shifts too quickly, but he was convinced that he could take care of himself, he's been doing it for so many years after all. Just simply touring the workshop wouldn't hurt him.

He tried numerous attempts to break out of the room, which resulted to the guardians undergoing another panic attack.

No matter where he hid, he was always dragged back, especially by Bunny, who could pick up his scent anywhere he was.

It slightly annoyed Jack, although he couldn't help but appreciate their concern. For centuries it had always been himself. It actually felt really nice to be taken cared of by someone other than himself.

"How many more times do ya want me ta tell" Bunny says, setting Jack back down on his bed. "You need ta stay in bed until yer healed."

Jack could sense the annoyance present in his tone, even though he was trying hard not to show it. His already wide grin broadened and eventually turns into a mischievous smirk. "Aw, you do care"

"Yeah yeah, I care" Bunny admits and rolls eyes. "Now could ya quit givin' us heart attacks?"

"Aw, Bunny cares _too _much" Jack chimes and lets out a laugh, leaning back on the headboard.

The Pooka grumbles but returns the smile. Everything felt casual it felt like nothing even happened.

The guardians all gather in the room and had a little talk with Jack to keep him company. Somehow their idle conversation turned a little sober.

Jack was surprisingly open to them, unlike before he was willing to share his emotions to them. He told them how alone he actually felt and admitted that playing tricks was the only way to cheer himself up, which is like the biggest slap in the face for Bunnymund, since he was the one who said Jack Frost was nothing but an irresponsible selfish trickster. He overestimated, they all did. They didn't realize Jack was a lost spirit who was confused of why he had nothing, not a home, a family or any believers, yet when his _hope _was built so high, all they did was crush it.

Bunny could sense Jack's reluctance, like he was having trouble telling whether he is accepted or not.

It was hard to have an open conversation knowing there was still a piece missing. The Pooka decided it was finally time to bring up the topic that they've been avoiding all day.

He clears his throat loudly, catching everyone's attention. "Jack, what really happened back there?"

The room fell silent enough for them to hear a pin drop. Tension hung in a cloud, above all of them. The warm crisp of air turned colder, escaping the cracks in the window sill, pervading around them.

Jack's shoulders sag, he draws his legs up close to his chest, mindful of his wound and curls into himself.

Bunny felt even more guilt start to chip away his heart. Perhaps it was too soon; perhaps the boy wasn't ready yet. He was about to say something but Jack spoke up first.

"I'm sorry" he says, his eyes cloudy and distant. "I didn't mean to"

"No need to apologize my boy" North says, his normal booming voice deduced into a hushed tone. He ruffled Jack's hair fondly, at least bringing a smile to his face.

"We should be the ones who are apologizing" Tooth flutters over beside him and places a hand on his shoulder. "We should never have jumped to conclusions"

"But none of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't messed up" Jack sighs

"Listen ta me Jack, none of this was yer fault" Bunny says sternly while Sandy hovers above all of them, silently agreeing with the Pooka, even though he was still confused of what happened. "We're the ones who should be sorry" Bunny goes on "I was blinded by range mate, I didn't mean anything I said back there"

"You have all the right to be mad at us, Jack"

"But I'm not" he stammers "I was just…" he knew he'll have to answer those questions sooner or later and he was ready, the guardians deserved answers after everything they have done for him, but there are still some feelings he didn't quite understand yet.

He felt a wave of emotions overcome him. H swallows hard and holds his staff close to him for comfort. _Where to begin with _he asked himself

"I didn't mean it, I didn't plan for it all to happen. It was right after I took Sophie home, I was just about to leave but I heard a voice calling my name. I didn't know who it was, but it just sounded so familiar, I couldn't help but follow it. Baby Tooth tried to stop e, but I wouldn't listen, I just kept following it until I ended up in Pitch's lair" he flinches at the thought of Pitch. What _happened _to him anyway? He blinks a few times, trying to call back the memories, but his vision was all just rapid flashes and blurs.

"He had my memories, and I was stupidly following him. After I chased him around a few times he just gave them to me, and sent me back to you guys"

The guardians all stare down the floor guiltily, especially Bunny, who clenched and unclenched his fists, remembering the look of horror on the boy's face after he hit him.

"I went to Antarctica after that, and Pitch was there to. He told me he felt alone too, and he knew how I felt and I was dumb enough to join him, but after I saw my memories, I knew who I was now"

By the end of his explanation, Tooth already held him in an embrace. "We're so sorry sweetie" she kept repeating.

After a few moments Jack slowly pulls away. Having a talk with the guardians made him feel better, although it confused him even further. "What happened to Pitch anyway?" he asks.

Bunny glowers at the mention of the Boogeyman's name. "He's a coward; he called ff his attack and disappeared out of trace"

"He…he just disappeared?" Jack was shocked. "He said some thing, maybe he's not really that heartless and he's only against you guys because he's upset."

"Jack you have a good heart" North remarks. "Although Pitch will say anything he wants in order to trick you"

"But…it just felt _true_" the things he told him before may have all been lies, but the part about his daughter couldn't possibly be. Others could have easily missed it but Jack knew that look all too well, he saw the loneliness in his eyes.

"Who was he before?"

"He existed long before we did" North retorts. "They say he was once a soldier in a time called the golden age"

"Yeah, I know, he got possessed by the fearling men he captured one day. I know he has a daughter too"

"Hold on" Bunny interrupts "He _told_ you that?"

Jack nods "I found a locket with a picture of her; he said she was Mother Nature"

At this point the guardians were as confused as Jack was. They exchange suspicious glances albeit neither of them saying anything.

"I could tell he still cares about her" Jack muses "Even though he doesn't want to admit it"

"He does love her, like every father does, but you shouldn't trust him Jack, he gave up his humanity because he believed it was his weakness." Tooth looks at him sternly, grasping his shoulders gently. "It's all just _brainwash_"

Jack avoids her gaze "Yeah but…it just seems so real"

Bunny's whiskers were twitching with annoyance, "That laying rat bag will say anything to make you believe"

Jack shuts his eyes and shakes himself; he was still slightly baffled with all the questions forming in his head. A part of him knew that this is where he truly belongs, but a part of him was still wandering lost.

"But this still does not explain why Pitch called off attack" North inquires.

"Maybe it's true, maybe he cares" Tooth says hopefully

Sandy tilts his head and conjures an image of the globe of belief dotted with belief again.

"Maybe he was loosing his powers?"

Sandy smiles in approval.

"It could be a possibility" North strokes his beard thoughtfully. "But let us not worry about that now; let us leave Jack to rest"

* * *

The room was as quiet as the way they left it; even Bunny's acute hearing couldn't pick up any sound of movement. Jack was most likely fast asleep, probably exhausted after everything that's happened.

He slowly turns the golden handle. The door opens with a click, the rusty hinges creaks slightly as Bunny slowly slips himself in the room and found Jack still sitting awake on his bed, looking out the window where the sun hung high above.

"Ey, what're ya doing still awake?"

Jack jumps slightly and spins around. "Oh, hey um…no I'm not really tired" he shifted and looks at him with his now bright eyes, now gleaming electric blue with happiness yet all Bunny could see was the innocent little winter spirit staring back at him with wide frightened eyes.

He blinks a few times, his eyes dulling as he stares guiltily at the patterns on the floor boards. "Bunny I'm sorry, for everything"

It hurt whenever he head Jack apologizing; only memories of his horrible mistake flooding back.

It was only right for the winter spirit to apologize to him, after the violent blizzard of 68, calling him kangaroo and everything, but he no longer so him as 'that selfish little trickster' Bunny saw him as more of a little brother. "Ey, what did I say about apologizin' eh? This ain't yer fault, none of this was yer fault." he lightly brushes his paw on the still visible bruise mark on Jack's pale skin. "I made a mistake; I shouldn't have let ya clarify things"

"But still, I did something horrible" Jack presses on, tears forming in his eyes. "I almost let you guys fade away"

"That ain't yer fault mate, you were lost and you didn't know what ta do" the Pooka gently shuffles his hair, lightening up Jack's mood. "Yer family now and whatever happened in the past, leave it there"

The frost child smiles and wipes away the tears with his sleeves. "What about the lights?"

"Flickering brightly again"

"And Jamie?"

"A little shaken but safe and sound"

His smile broadens.

"What were ya thinking? Jumpin' in front of that arrow like that" Bunny scolds all of a sudden.

"Uh…I wasn't thinking? After I saw what happened to Sandy, I didn't want it to happen again."

"I owe ya one mate" Bunny states without hesitation "just don't do that again ya little twit"

Jack gives him a light chuckle "That would depend"

"As North says, ya got a big heart" Bunny remarks "Not bad" the Pooka took him by surprise and pulls him into a hug.

Jack silently laughs to himself, a smile lingering onto his lips. He hardly ever saw Bunny's caring side, they were gonna laugh about it someday over dinner by the fireplace.

Someday when he is a guardian…

He absently leans into the comforting gesture, allowing the warmth to sweep over him completely after days of feeling nothing but raw and bitter cold. He shuts his eyes and slips into a trance.

_Did it really feel this good? To be accepted? _

He is a guardian, he is ready to be…

* * *

**Sorry I had to cut this chapter short since I am practically rushing to update.**

**Oh and I just recently got a tumblr account which is absolutely a bad idea from the very beginning, not I really can't leave the internet alone XD **

**The next chapter will be about Jack's thoughts (cause I just love messing around in there XD) Hm….expect a little bit more fluff from Jack and Bunny in the next chapter, which will probably be up soon, I promise :D**

**Yeah, I know, I'm not giving Sandy much attention here, it's not that I don't like him, I love Sandy but it's just too freakin' hard to write about him, come on! He doesn't talk Q_Q **

**jackrabbitFAn777: **Of course I'm continuing this! Well, unless I loose interest, which will probably never happen, don't worry :D

**Night-Fury1: **Aw thanks a lot

**Dreamitandbelieveit: ***gasp* this made you cry!? My horrible excuse of writing actually made someone cry!? OH MY GOSH THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE *spazz attack* oh, ahem…I mean *hands you a tissue*

**OinkyThePiggy: ***sniffles* aw thanks, that means a lot. Darn all these reviews are suddenly giving me so much energy to write! Hey maybe there really is a cure to my laziness XD Probably North has hugged a Yeti before, or maybe a tree….but only when he was really really sad? Lol, yeah, you gotta love fussy Bunny….it makes him look….soft? Nah, he already looks SOFT. Whoop! I'll be glad to help out with your relaxation time :D

**Sheeijan: **Yeah, it's the age that is absolutely adorable too. Yeah I know Jack is a winter spirit who has been on his own for so long, hiding away all the harsh emotions he's been feeling. He's strong, but sometimes I just enjoy portraying him like a child, it's just too cute *squeals*

**Destiel101: **Thank you so much Q_Q darn, my brother thought I was crazy when I told he reviews cheer me up, but it's pretty much true.

**Phantom Ice: **Yeah! I'm so glad I'm not the only one. I'm always so pumped whenever I think of a new story, but as I'm writing hem I constantly loose interest and craves to write another new story again, that's why I'm better off with one-shots XD

**Majestic beauty sealed in ice: **Nah, it's okay I know the feeling :D Rreally? My horrible crappy writing has improved? Wow it still think it's horrible and crappy but thanks. Wow first I make people cry, and now I let them feel FLUFF? THIS IS LITERALLY THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! Lol sorry for the outbursts but it's the first time all this great stuff happened at once.

**WRATH77: **yeah, gotta love Bunny and his ideas

**Secret Identity: **Oh thanks :D well I have to admit there are gonna be a lot more cliffhangers in the future, plus next chapters that don't help you at all. *snickers* I'm surprised your still here, if I was reading my own story I would have wacked the screen with a baseball bat XD

**Book girl fan: **Yeah, it's what happened to me in my previous fandom, all my stories were just cut off from the middle :( it's why I'm sort of better off writing oneshots lol


End file.
